Man Up - 6th in the FLAME Series
by RBGirl
Summary: This 6th tale in the FLAME Series, has Frank Reardon arriving on the scene to both seek and offer assistance. Will Dodge City survive the deadly showdown that looms-or become little more than ash and memories?
1. Chapter 1 - Frank Reardon

**#6 IN FLAME SERIES: MAN UP**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Frank Reardon**

It was early evening when Matt looked up from his paperwork, never expecting to see the face that appeared before him. He couldn't get out of his chair fast enough to meet the man in the doorway.

"Frank Reardon! By golly, what are you doing here?" He grasped the other man's hand like a lifeline, pumping it for all it was worth, "I can't believe it's you!"

Frank still wore that little boy grin that drove women wild. "It's me, Matt, in the flesh. I didn't have time to send you a wire to let you know I was coming."

"Well, sit down. How about a cup of coffee?" Matt retrieved an extra mug.

Frank grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the old wooden desk. He glanced down at the paperwork Matt had been filling out. "Getting to be more secretarial duties than shooting anymore."

Matt handed his friend the steaming cup, then returned to his seat behind the desk. "Sounds like you're familiar with it." The Marshal's brows furrowed, as his blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you wearing a badge again, Frank?"

Frank shook his head, chagrined; then he pulled back his vest to reveal a U.S. Marshal's badge. "Don't give me that look. I was on my way back to Montana to live off the land; and…I still don't know how it happened." Frank's eyes opened wide after taking a drink of coffee. "When did you learn to make coffee like this!?"

Matt leaned back until his chair was braced against the wall on its two rear legs. Laughter preceded his answer. "Thad's fiancée makes it for us. Bethany manages the Prairie Rose, across the street. She comes by every morning, and then again at night, to make us another pot."

Frank took another drink and gave a smile of approval. "So? How are Kitty and the kids?"

"Fine. Kitty's as pretty as always. The kids are getting bigger."

"And the spitfire?"

Again, Matt led with laughter, "Calleigh...is Calleigh. Unpredictable, headstrong..." He bobbed his head with a sheepish grin, "I don't know how Newly does it."

"You've got a nice family. You're a damn lucky man, Matt." Frank's comment was bittersweet, matching the shadow of sadness that quickly passed over his face. "Well, guess I need to tell you why I've shown up out of the blue."

"Yeah, what's it been...three years?"

"Uh, let's see… your little one was about two weeks old. Another little redheaded beauty."

"Hadley." An unconscious smile crossed Matt's face, "Well, she's just now a few months shy of three, so it's been a while."

"Can I have a refill on this?" Matt motioned for his oldest friend to help himself. "I'm after some guys, Matt; real ugly group. Leader is Deke Spangler."

"Matt's brows furrowed, his mouth pursed to one side as he searched his memory for the name." Doesn't sound familiar?"

"Spangler rides with his two brothers, Fane and Troxl. They hooked up with Garren and Torie Stinner. They've also recruited an advance man, or scout, if you will. name of Brayden Willows. They don't just go after banks. They hit anything that gets in their way.

"If they need horses, or food, they have no problem murdering homesteaders. They shoot the menfolk and rape all the women." Frank took a couple of steps to the side of the stove and stared out the window. Instead of Front Street, all his mind could see was the pillage left behind by this gang; images of young girls ravaged and murdered, that he would never be able to erase from his memory, no matter how long he lived. "I believe they are heading this way, Matt."

"All the way from Montana?" Matt eased his chair back down onto all four legs. "Why would they come here?"

"They're actually pretty smart—for crooks. Of course, Deke's the smartest. That's why he's the leader. He knows it's getting too hot up North, but they're not wanted in Kansas." Frank hunched his shoulders and arched his brows. "It's time for a fresh start. That's what I'm doing here; I'm trying to beat him to the punch. If you'll help me, maybe we can catch them before they get the chance to do too much serious damage."

Matt lowered his eyes, a part of him suddenly sorry that Frank had come. The saying, _don't shoot-the-messenger,_ crossed his mind. "Wait. I did hear something about a robbery—at a freight station in Casper—that was pretty brutal. I do seem to recall that the name Spangler was mixed up in it somewhere."

Frank nodded, confirming the story. "They stole a shipment of guns coming from some dealer in Texas. Of course, that wasn't enough for them. Not only did they shoot the agent and the sheriff, but also killed a mother and son, that just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Stinner brothers do carry guns, but their weapon of choice...is machete. I don't even want to tell you what they did to that woman, before butchering both her and the little boy." Reardon topped off his coffee, then returned to the empty chair. "I'm telling you, Matt; these guys make those Jayhawkers look like a bunch of choir boys."

"What makes you think they're coming here, to Dodge?"

"I said Deke was smart. Did I also mention arrogant? He's coming for you, Matt. You've got the biggest reputation around these parts." Frank was not surprised at the irritated expression that graced his best friend's face. "Course he'll want to destroy your town too."

"That retirement date can't come soon enough." Matt got up to refill his cup, but the pot was bone dry. He cast a caustic look at Frank, while watching his _friend_ drink the last of the Prairie Rose brew. "You look beat. Been riding all day?"

Frank stood up, arching his back to stretch out the kinks. "Thirty-six hours in that damned saddle; then my horse pulled a tendon. Moss still awake?"

"I still have some work here that I have to get done tonight." His old friend looked beat, so Matt decided to forgive him for taking the last of the coffee. "Tell you what; take Buck, and go on home. I'll take your horse down to Moss when I get done, then I'll borrow one of his to ride home. Kitty is at Calleigh's with the kids, so just go on upstairs and get to bed."

"Are you sure?" Frank really wanted Matt to mean what he was saying, because he was exhausted.

"Of course I'm sure." Matt walked Frank outside and watched his friend drag his weary body up onto Buck. "Don't worry about falling asleep. Buck knows the way home." Frank gave Matt a nod of thanks, before heading toward the LadyK.

 **DoubleODoubleODoubleODoubleODoubleO**

Hadley clung to her momma, crying her little heart out. Kitty gently bounced the child on her shoulder, while rubbing her back in a circular pattern. She hushed the baby in gentle tones, but the little girl was not going to be silenced. Hadley buried her face against Kitty's cotton dress. The words were muffled, but still understandable. "My belly sick."

Calleigh stood behind Kitty, attempting to get a look at the crying child. She brushed the damp curls from the toddler's forehead, to try and ascertain whether or not she had a fever.

"She is a little warm, but that's probably from all the crying." The purpose of the evening had been to bake cupcakes for the church bazaar. Three dozen of them had been spread out on the counter to cool, while the women had retired to the porch with iced tea to talk. Apparently, even without frosting, the treats had been too tempting for a certain little redhead to resist.

Calleigh turned her attention to her little brother. "Coop, how many of those cupcakes did she actually eat?"

The counter and floor below looked like a chocolate war zone. It was hard to tell how many had been eaten and how many were just casualties to grabby little fingers. The little boy shuffled his feet, keeping his head down, ashamed that he hadn't stopped his little sister. "Coop? How many?"

"I think five, maybe more. She was grabbing them all and it was hard to see. I told her she was going to get in trouble, but she wouldn't listen to me."

Kitty continued to walk the child, trying to ease her bellyache. "You're not in trouble Cooper; it's not your job to watch her, baby. But, next time, come tell either Calleigh or myself. Okay?"

"Yes momma. I'm sorry."

Calleigh returned from her office with a glass of water. "I mixed in some mint; it should help her tummyache." She peeked over Kitty's shoulder, just as Hadley raised her head enough to sniffle up a breath. "Can you drink some of this for me please, baby girl?"

Hadley pursed her lips, her big blue eyes angry at the cupcakes. "Why?"

"It will make your tummy feel better. I promise." Calleigh held the glass, while Hadley pulled back enough to drink the water. The little girl made a face, as though trying to decide whether she liked it, but was quickly overcome by a humongous yawn. It had been too much crying, too much drama, for such a little one. Heavy lids hung over bright blue eyes and she let her head drop back onto Kitty's shoulder.

"She will probably be asleep by the time we get home." Kitty pressed a kiss to the sweaty red curls on the baby's forehead. "Did Newly get the buggy ready?"

"I sure did." Newly reached down to pick up the sulking little boy. "Hey big, guy. Why don't you stay here with Calleigh and me? Your momma is going to have her hands full with your little sister."

Cooper looked hopefully at his mother with Matt's big blue eyes. Kitty reached over to stroke his cheek. "You go ahead; stay. Have a good time." The boy's smile returned and he relaxed into Newly's arms.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to take you home?" Newly shifted the boy to his other arm "I'd be glad to."

"We'll be fine. Thanks." Kitty could tell by the relaxed breathing that Hadley was either asleep, or on the brink. Calleigh walked her mother out to the buggy. The young woman waited until Kitty got Hadley settled in and took the reins, to head back to the LadyK.

Hadley slept all the way home, just as predicted. Once there, Kitty had dressed her daughter in a gown and started to tuck her in, but the baby had other ideas. Nothing would do, but that her momma lay down beside her. Hadley started to whine and was on the verge of waking up completely, when Kitty readily agreed that laying down would be beneficial to both. The little girl snuggled next to her momma; enjoying the rhythm of Kitty's hand moving in a soothing, pattern on her belly.

Kitty heard the front door open, quickly followed by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. She wanted to call to Matt, to let him know that she was home, but not at the risk of waking Hadley.

The sounds that followed told her that Matt was getting ready for bed. At one point, she tried to slip out of the little moppet's bed, but quickly had to abandon the attempt when the girl started to whimper and squirm as though she were waking up.

It seemed like forever, but Kitty knew it was not more than a half-an-hour since Matt had come home. With the greatest of care, she eased herself from the sleeping child's bed, then headed for her own bedroom. As Kitty eased the bedroom door open, she heard the light sound of snoring coming from the bed.

Running her tongue along her upper lip, Kitty mentally savored the seduction she was planning for her husband. Without making a sound, she tiptoed around to her side of the bed and began to remove her clothes. She was careful to maintain her silence, as she kicked the abandoned garments to the side. It was obvious, by the faint snoring, that Matt was laying with his back to her. Kitty slid in next to him, sliding one hand down his back to that firm butt that she had loved from the first moment she saw it, so many years ago.

What happened next progressed so quickly, it was hard to decipher exactly what went wrong.

Kitty felt the blood in her veins turn to ice as her hand slid down the warm, muscular body. Though it was both warm and muscular, she knew instantly...it wasn't Matt's. The warm body sat up abruptly, turning to see who was making him feel _so_ welcomed.

Before he could ask—or she could react—the bedroom door flew open. In the light of the full moon, Matt's hulking form filled the doorway.

There was a split second of silence before pandemonium began. Kitty screamed and jumped from the bed—too quickly to remember that she had discarded all of her clothing.

God gave each of us a sense of curiosity and Frank was no exception, as he took in the gorgeous, naked body standing beside the bed. In a frantic attempt to cover herself, Kitty grabbed the covers from the bed. While she did manage to cover herself, she'd left Frank _au naturel_.

Again, Kitty's indignant scream hit the air, while her eyes darted frantically from Matt, to the unabashed, naked Frank Reardon. She picked up a pillow, throwing it over the parts of Frank that simply weren't meant for her eyes.

Clinging to the bedding, she staggered back a step. Wide eyes, full of panicked confusion, darted around the room. Kitty's mouth hung open as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. Finally, she was able to focus on Matt, but his reaction wasn't exactly what she needed, or expected.

"Frank. Am I going to have to shoot you?" There wasn't a hint of jealousy in Matt's tone; just playful banter offered to a friend.

Despite the fact that earlier, Frank had been so exhausted he had fallen asleep the minute his head hit the pillow, he was very wide awake now! "Well, I gotta tell you, Matt, it'll be worth it." The last word had barely exited Frank's lips, before both men burst into laughter.

Kitty's eyes opened even wider, ricocheting from one man to the other. Her mouth seemed to be moving, but she was unable to make a sound. As the laughter grew louder around her, the naked redhead's embarrassment began to dissolve into a pool of anger.

In a blink, her eyes went from stretched wide—to a narrow, scathing gaze. She threw the tail of the bedding over her shoulder as she stomped past Matt, toward the water closet. When the door slammed and the click of the lock echoed into the sudden silence, Matt knew he was in deep trouble.

Still, even the threat of an angry wife was not enough to bring an end to the men's laughter. Frank reached down to retrieve his pants from the floor. He slipped them on and then sat back down on the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry guy, but you are in soooo much trouble." Frank's laughter didn't lend much creditability to his apology.

Matt tried to get himself under control, but he wasn't having much luck either. "I am! The thing is, _I_ didn't do anything. YOU TWO are the guilty ones!" He was finally able to take a deep breath and wipe the tears from his eyes. "Seriously, am I supposed to hit you; or something?"

"I would understand if you did." Frank glanced over at the closed door, now hiding the mortified woman. "She's a beautiful woman Matt." The beleaguered husband cast a sudden, sideways glance toward his friend. It was a clear warning to Frank—to forget what he has just seen. Frank lowered his gaze. He had the decency to at least _pretend_ to be remorseful, "Sorry; consider it forgotten."

Matt knew that was impossible. He enjoyed the pleasure of seeing that body every day, and it was NOT easily forgettable. Still, considering the situation, he had no real choice but to take Frank at his word.

"Why don't you go ahead take the bedroom across the hall. It's not near as exciting as this one, but it is comfortable."

"Sure thing. Maybe this will all look better after a good night's sleep." Frank headed off to the other bedroom, leaving his friend to cajole the naked woman out of the water closet.

Matt took a deep breath, while giving his body a shake, in hopes of regaining his composure. He then took the first step, in what he knew was going to be a loooong road. "Kitty. Baby. Unlock the door sweetheart." He waited for her to yell, or scream…or even throw something; but there was only silence.

Again, he rapped lightly on the door, "Honey, please, come out. You can't stay in there forever." Matt pressed his ear against the door and his heart plummeted to his stomach. She was crying!

Anger, he could handle; screaming; recriminations; even flying objects. Anything…but, tears. Those, were always his downfall. As far as he and Frank were concerned, what had happened, was just a hilarious comedy of errors; but, to Kitty, it had been humiliating.

The remorse and concern in his voice was genuine. "Kitty, please open the door. You're starting to scare me, sweetheart." Still, not a sound was heard. "Okay. Honey, if you don't open the door, I'm going to have to break it down." The silence continued for a few seconds more, then the click of the lock resonated in the stillness.

Matt eased the door open until he spied his wife. Still bundled in the blanket, she was sitting on the floor, knees up to her chest, with her head resting on folded arms. Matt reached down and lifted her up into his arms. He carried her into the bedroom; taking a seat on the edge of the bed with her on his lap. "I'm so sorry, honey. We didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Matt, I was mortified." She sniffled "How could you just stand there...laughing? He saw me naked!"

She laid her head on Matt's chest, as he brushed the hair from her face. "Honey, it was just an unfortunate...thing. You know if it had been anybody but Frank, I would have shot him on the spot."

Kitty peered up at him from under lowered lids, "Really?"

"Really. You want me to shoot Frank? 'Cause I will."

"Will you?" She peered up at him with those huge doe eyes, her voice reeking of sweetness and innocence.

Matt's forehead broke out into a mass of wrinkles, accented by furrowed brow. He was only kidding! Was she really looking at him with those eyes and with that voice, asking him to shoot their old friend, Frank? Matt was stunned by her request, until he saw the corner of her mouth slip into a tiny smile.

Relief rushed through him. "Okay. You got me." he brushed his lips lightly across hers. "How did you know it wasn't me in that bed?"

"I knew as soon as I touched his…" Her cheeks flushed again. "I knew it wasn't you. I know every inch of your butt, just like you know my body."

Matt pulled the bedding back. "So, let's see what you're hiding in there." He slipped one hand inside the coverlet. Curious fingers cupped one breast. "Did you have a surprise planned for me?" He began to kiss her again, only this time not so lightly.

Kitty arched back, giving Matt access to her neck and shoulder. "I did. I was going to do things to you that you only _dream_ about." Kitty could hear his breathing becoming more rapid. Just as his fingers started to roam toward more alluring spots, Kitty's hand blocked his move.

"That's what I HAD planned; _this_...is what you get." Kitty crawled over to her side of the bed, laid down, with her back to Matt and drew her blanket cocoon even tighter around herself. "What's that old saying? _He who laughs last_ …"

Matt stared at his wife for a moment, hoping against hope, that she was just teasing him. After a few seconds, that hope waned; it was clear, he had shot himself in the foot this time. He lay down beside her, releasing a mournful sigh. "Goodnight, Kitten..."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 - Deacon Spangler

**Man Up**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Deacon Spangler**

A bored Deke stretched back in the rocker—not quite comfortable—while letting his eyes wander across the property. Someone had taken the time to line the front porch, with some kind of pretty flowers. He wasn't much on plants, so he had no idea what they were; he just knew they were colorful and plentiful. There were even some bushes planted out by the fence outlining the front yard. He took another drink from the bottle of wine he'd found in the cabinet. Not his preference in liquor, but it was all that was available.

"Church goers! Didn't do them much good," He mumbled, feeling the contempt rise in his body. His thoughts were interrupted when Fane walked out onto the porch.

Deke was the oldest of the three brothers, by two years, and the best looking. Not that Fane or Troxl had any trouble attracting the ladies, but they didn't have the same charm that Deke had learned early on to exploit. In thirty-two years of walking the earth, Deke had learned quickly how to use his winning smile and hazel eyes to utmost advantage. Having a body that fit in a six-foot frame, stacked with muscle, didn't hurt either.

Even though there were three years between Fane and Troxl, they looked enough alike to be twins. Neither was quite as tall as Deke, or as well built, but they did share that familiar smile. Each also had hazel eyes, with flecks of gold that just sparkled in the sunlight.

"Where'd you find the wine?" Fane took the bottle from his brother and downed a healthy swig. He made a face of disgust and looked at the bottle. "Homemade. Not very good either. They shoulda stuck to farming."

Deke smiled at his youngest brother. "It goes with those bibles I found. _Little wine is good for the soul_."

Fane displayed the same contempt that had overtaken his brother. "Where's Garren and Torie?"

"Last time I seen 'em they were dragging the girl and her mom into the barn." He took the bottle back from Fane, finishing it off. "Screaming stopped a while ago; I figure they should be coming out soon." He had just let go of the last word when the barn door opened and two bloody boys emerged. Neither one was old enough to be called a man, but they were too depraved to be called boys.

The Stinners were fraternal twins. Garren was tall and slender with blonde hair, while Torie was on the stocky side, with coal-black curls. Deke always found that fascinating, because his two brothers weren't twins, but could easily pass for it.

"Looks like they're done." Fane passed up the other chair, choosing instead to settle down on the top step of the porch. He watched the brothers, laughing and punching at each other, as they wandered over to the pump. Taking turns, one manned the pump while the other dunked to wash away the blood. To anyone riding by, they looked like a couple of harmless kids playing in the water. The two butchered bodies in the barn said otherwise.

Once they had finished cleaning up, they walked side-by-side back toward the house. "I'm hungry, is there any of that stew left?"

As luck would have it, Deke and his boys had seized the Brenner farm just as the family was settling down to their noon meal. Sinney Brenner had made a pot of stew and had just taken a pan full of biscuits out of the oven, when Deke kicked open the door.

Fane looked at Torie, "You don't look like you need much else to eat, but if you hurry Troxl is in there finishing up the stew. Maybe he'll give you some." The chubby boy ran up the steps into the house.

Garren took off his shirt to wring out the excess water, then slipped it back on. "Where we going next, Deke?"

The leader rose from his chair and leaned against the post that supported the porch roof. "We are going to Dodge."

Garren looked at Fane and found they shared the same confusion, "Isn't that Kansas?" Deke confirmed with a nod. "Why are we going all the way to Kansas?"

"Cause we're not wanted there. No one is looking for us. Besides, there's a certain U.S. Marshal that needs to be brought down a peg."

All the boys were good with a gun, but nothing like Deke. He was the fastest they had ever seen and to date he hadn't left anyone alive to say otherwise. Dillon's reputation had just recently come to the leader's attention. He was already taking it as a challenge. "I already sent Brayden ahead to scout it out for us."

"We taking the town; or you just want the Marshal?" Fane didn't care one way or the other; he was just curious.

Deke lazily wandered down the steps and walked over to the flowers. "His name is Dillon. I want them both: Him. …And the town. I guess he's a pretty big man down there in Dodge—in all of Kansas, from what I've been hearing." Long, tanned fingers reached down to pluck up a yellow bloom. "These are sure pretty, aren't they? What do suppose they are?"

"Those white ones are yarrow. Our ma used to plant those." Garren leaned down to take a closer look. "Don't know what the colored ones are. Why are you so interested in the flowers?"

"Don't you ever want to settle down, Garren? A real house, with a barn—maybe some horses? One of these days, I'm gonna find a place I like and just stay there."

Deke could see Hy Brenner with his two sons, lying dead in the corner of the kitchen, "It's not like the people we leave behind are going to need it anymore."

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Secret

**Man Up**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Secret**

Kitty peered out the kitchen window when she heard approaching horses coming down the road. Her eyes darted nervously toward the staircase, hoping that the kids would arrive before Frank came down and she would be able to avoid him in the small crowd. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Calleigh and Cooper coming in the door.

"Momma, did you miss me?" Cooper came prepared with a hug and a morning kiss. She leaned down to accept both, then told him to get ready for breakfast.

Calleigh breezed in right behind her brother. She walked up behind Kitty, sliding her arms around the other woman's waist and hugging the breath out of her. "Momma did you miss me too!" The bear hug came with an exaggerated kiss on her cheek. Kitty released an annoyed sigh, as she wriggled free of the girl.

"For heaven's sake, will you get your coffee and sit down." Kitty was already on edge. She pushed the girl aside and hurried around the kitchen trying to get breakfast ready.

"What's wrong? You're all...tensed up." Calleigh's suspicious nature immediately surfaced.

"Tensed up? Is that a medical term?" Newly went to get a cup, but when he lightly brushed Kitty's arm, she jerked back with a startled gasp. He turned, letting brown eyes meet blue. "You all right?" The question was meant just for Kitty and was delivered faint enough that no one else heard.

Her body sagged ever so slightly and she gave him a grateful smile. "I'm fine. Just jumpy today."

"Sure?" Such a small word, yet filled with so much compassion.

She looked behind her at the two rowdy 'kids'. "Why don't you take _them_ out to chicken coop to gather eggs?"

Newly chuckled, but indicated that he would with a brief nod, "Hey, who wants to help me gather eggs?" Both volunteered and all three were quickly out the door. Kitty was always amazed at how quiet a room became, as soon as Calleigh left it. She was mixing the pancake batter when she heard a familiar cry from upstairs. The mother sat the mixture aside and wiped her hands on the nearest towel before going after Hadley.

Kitty didn't get any farther than the kitchen doorway, when Frank seemed to materialize before her eyes. There he stood—mischievous smile, twinkling eyes, holding one sleepy baby on his arm. "I heard her crying and thought I would help.

"We're getting to be friends aren't we?" Hadley was usually leery of strangers, but she seemed to have taken to Frank instantly. "She's having trouble with 'Uncle' but she's got Frank down pat. Do you have another kiss for Uncle Frank?"

The little red head grabbed his face in her hands, presenting him with another kiss. Then she turned to Kitty. It wasn't unusual for her to pull Matt into a kiss with momma so she figured Frank would make a good substitute. "Frank kiss momma?"

Frank watched the color rush across Kitty's face and tried his best not to laugh. He knew they were going to have to talk about last night, but she obviously wasn't ready. "No, I think momma just wants your kisses."

He'd started to hand the toddler to Kitty when his hand accidentally brushed against her breast. She jerked back and once again emitted a startled squeal. Then in a nervous and clumsy move, she reached just when he retreated; then pulled back, when he pushed the child forward.

Hadley giggled and clapped her hands, enjoying the new game. Kitty's eyes darted anxiously toward the back door and the approaching voices of her family. In the next instant, Frank heard someone call his name.

"Uncle Frank!" Calleigh had none of Kitty's shyness. She literally flew across the room to hug him. "What a great surprise. When did you get in? Kitty why didn't you tell me he was here?" Her questions were all met with silence. The excited girl glanced behind her only to discover a crimson-faced woman. "What's going on?"

Frank looked at the two redheads and knew it was time. He handed the baby to Calleigh and in a commanding voice held up his hand to show he was serious. "You! Stay. Right. There. We'll be back…"

Then he grabbed Kitty by the arm and began to drag her into the foyer. In response, Kitty made an effort to get away, but Frank grabbed her by the upper arms. With just a slight amount of force, he held her far enough back that he could look into her rosy face.

"Kitty. Look at me." His smile was not one of humor, but instead, displayed only his concern. "I'm not going to let you go until you look at me." Kitty gradually raised her head until their eyes met. "We need to get this settled. I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry that we laughed and that you were so embarrassed." He could feel her tension easing up, but she again tried to avoid his gaze. "How many years have we been friends?" She mumbled a response and he released one arm long enough to force her chin up again. "Kitty, you're a beautiful woman. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed about."

"Thank you," she felt awkward accepting the compliment, but she didn't know what else to say.

"I don't suppose you could give me a hug, like you have all these past years when I've come to visit?" Without being forced, she raised her chin to look him in the eye. He took that as a positive sign and gently wrapped his arms around her. They both began to relax into the hug when another voice was heard clearing his throat.

Matt stood at the bottom of the stairs, not three feet away. He looked at Frank, then at Kitty, then back to Frank. "You know, I really can shoot you."

Frank cast his buddy a wicked grin and wiggled his brows mischievously. "Sorry, Marshal. I just can't seem to stay away from your wife!" Kitty shook her head, deeming the two of them incorrigible., At least she didn't go full color this time; it was just a faint blush.

Amid the men's laughter, Kitty turned around to follow Frank into the kitchen, but this time it was Matt who grabbed her by the wrist, whirling her around into his arms. His mouth came down over hers in a hungry kiss. His hands roamed down her back, settling under her firm behind and pulling her closer. "I missed you last night." His breath was warm in her ear, his rumbling voice deep, with need. "Let's go back upstairs; they can get their own breakfast..."

If ever there was a mood changer, at that moment, it was a loose toddler chased by her older brother. "Momma, momma! Hadley's got my cup! My favorite, that Poppy got for me at the fair!"

"Mine. Mine!" The little moppet came running at full speed, the precious cup dangling precariously from her chubby grip, as she wrapped her arms around Matt's legs. "Up, Daddy! Up, Daddy, up!"

Matt blew out a long, deep breath. With eyes still locked on Kitty's, he reached down to save the little intruder. "Give me the cup, Hadley." He retrieved the ceramic mug with Cooper's name emblazoned across the front and handed it back to the boy. "Tell him you're sorry, young lady."

Hadley looked down at her brother, who was now very contented, then back to Matt, while bracketing his face within her tiny grasp and smiling sweetly. "No thank ewe, daddy."

With that said, she began to squirm to get loose from his arms.

She was about to gain her freedom, when momma snatched her up. "Hadley Reign Dillon, you apologize to your brother this instant!" From one red head to another, the smaller of the two realized she was outmatched. "I sorry Cooper."

In typical Cooper fashion, the boy was quick to forgive. "That's all right. If you're real careful I'll let you drink your juice out of it."

Hadley looked at her momma to see if she was still in trouble. "That was very nice Cooper." Kitty let the little girl down, with a warning that neither parent gave much credence to the girl obeying. "Hadley _-try_ \- to behave."

Both of the little Dillons took off running toward the kitchen, leaving mommy and daddy alone again. Kitty turned back to Matt. "Kind of spoiled the mood, huh?"

"A little bit." He slipped his arm around her shoulder and they headed to the kitchen. "Maybe tonight?"

His tone was so wistful she had to give him hope. "Maybe…"

 **LadyKLadyKLadyKLadyKLadyKLadyK**

Calleigh leaned against the counter, one ankle crossed over the over. As she slowly sipped coffee, her blue eyes burned with curiosity. Something was going on between Kitty and Frank. What might it be? The meddlesome young woman had to amend her suspicions when Matt entered the room. A very interesting—if fleeting—look passed between the two men. Not anything angry; more likely, a humorous secret… Although, Kitty didn't seem to share their amusement. Hmmm…

Newly pulled a chair up to the table. "What brings you home, Frank?"

"For a cup of that coffee, I'll answer your question." Frank's words were directed toward Calleigh, who had not taken her eyes off of him since he sat down.

He'd known, right from the moment that he had pulled Kitty from the kitchen so abruptly, that lil' Miss Snoop would be going nuts. Frank couldn't love that girl more if she had been his own, but he knew how much she loved to mess with people. The proverbial tables were going to turn this time!

The smile he gave her, as she set the cup down in front of him, told her that this was one secret she was not going to be privy to. The smile she returned, said she was accepting the challenge.

Frank returned to Newly's question. "I think—no, I _know_ —that Deke Spangler and his crew are headed to Dodge. They're coming to rob, pillage and rape." He paused to take a drink of the coffee. When he continued there wasn't a trace of humor, or doubt, in his face or voice. "I would like to say that I'm exaggerating, but that is exactly what they will do."

"Where have they been?" Calleigh took a seat next to Newly. She had abandoned the challenge temporarily, in light of Frank's troubling news.

"Montana. I've been trailing them for the past month. They usually make use of some locals. Find some dirt poor kid; give him a few bucks to serve as lookout or errand boy. Usually, they kill them when they're finished; but little ol' Spidey Forner survived. Of course, he won't ever walk again, or see—but he survived. Spidey heard them making plans to come here. He also heard the name Dillon.

"For Deke, getting Matt will give him another notch on his gun. Rumor has it, he's really fast." Frank lifted his eyes to his longtime friend and colleague, then to Kitty, who had taken her place at Dillon's side. Frank's information had caused weariness in Matt's eyes and fear in his wife's.

"I take it you know how they operate?" Matt reached over, placing his cup on the counter. He gently pulled Kitty's back against his chest and whispered for her ears only, "It's going to be all right. I promise." She listened to her husband's words, while her eyes rested on Frank.

"I know they're very organized. Deke plans every detail, but they tend to exhibit variety. Sometimes, they ride in guns blazing, other times, it's totally clandestine. But whatever the plan, it's always the same bloody outcome. Oh—one more thing; they will send in a scout to get the layout of the town and the people. It's been their pattern to cut off all lines of communication. They will either cut the wires, or commandeer the telegraph office. Also, they'll make sure that all the major guns are out of commission."

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 - Plans Are Made

**Man Up**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Plans Are Made**

Deke Spangler carried himself with enough confidence to keep the average man from asking any questions, but not so much as to attract slingers. Not that he wasn't fast enough to stay alive, but he was choosy as to whom he stood up against. Those cocky young wannabe's weren't worth his time. Deke preferred someone that offered him more of a challenge.

He leaned against the brick wall, balancing the chair on its back legs. Deke always chose a table in the rear, so that he had a clear view of the entire bar. Tonight, he was keeping watch at the Silver Dollar Saloon, in Teegar Springs, Colorado. The name inferred much more class than the bar actually possessed. It was a dirty little town that wasn't worth more than a stopover for a beer and a place to make plans for their next job.

Despite the rundown decor of the bar, the young girl serving drinks was quite attractive. Deke let his eyes travel down the long slender legs and back up. She didn't really look old enough to _be_ in the bar, let alone to be working there. The waitress sat a fresh beer down in front of him.

"Would you like some company?" It was a question she asked a hundred times a month, but usually not to a handsome man like this. He looked up at her from under long, black lashes that only partially hid the golden flecks in his eyes. When he reached for the beer, he let his thumb slide seductively across the back of her hand. His voice matched the sensual look he gave her. "I'm meeting some people soon. Maybe later?"

Kayla Flent wanted to look into those eyes forever. "Later? Sure." She slowly backed away from the table, right into the arms of Fane Spangler. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Although not as polished as his brother, Fane was still able to impress her with the Spangler eyes and winning smile.

"That's alright." He carefully held her until she had regained her balance. All four men stood by their chairs, watching the leggy blonde walk away.

"Hey!" Deke barked the one syllable word to grab his boys' attention. He let his chair drop down onto all four legs. "Hands off. I'm saving that for later. Now, sit down, we got plans to work out." He finished his beer, then leaned forward to keep the conversation private. "Brayden is going to do the bank."

"Alone?" Troxl drew back, surprise evident in his eyes. "She's good Deke; but...alone?"

"She's been working at some mercantile for the past couple of weeks. We should get to Dodge sometime tomorrow morning. Brayden says the bank manager goes to lunch every day at 11:30. That leaves only one teller at the bank. She'll take care of the teller and get the money."

"Doesn't sound like she needs us at all." The taller Stinner brother was the only one of the group that didn't share the others' admiration for Brayden Willows. It was popular consensus that it was just a case of jealousy.

Garren Stinner had been the first to meet the stunning brunette. They'd had a one-night fling—but then she met Deke. That was almost four years ago; and what the two of them referred to as 'love' had just grown stronger and more aberrant as time passed.

Brayden knew that Deke might sample other girls along the way, but just figured it was part of their unique brand of love. She always looked the other way. Oddly enough, she knew Deke would kill her if he ever caught her with another man, but she accepted that as well. If there was an alternate universe, Deacon Spangler and Brayden Willows would have been the dark side's reflection of Matt and Kitty's love.

"Back off, Garren." Deke was used to the snide remarks, but tolerated them because the two had been friends since childhood. If it were possible for the oldest Spangler to actually feel sympathy, he probably would have, for Garren, after taking Brayden for himself. "The Marshal and his men are going to go after the bank robbers."

"I thought you said-"

Deke held up his hand demanding silence. The table remained quiet while Kayla delivered a round of beers. She smiled at Deke again as she backed away, hoping he was serious about later. Once she was out of earshot, he continued with the plan.

"The gang the Marshal will be chasing is nothing but a group of stupid kids that Brayden will pay to _play a practical joke_ on Dillon. As soon as the bank manager leaves for lunch, she'll take care of the teller and send the boys on their way. When she sees the manager coming back, she'll fire two shots out the back door and that's when the bogus robbery begins." His shrug was accompanied by a bored expression. "This will give the decoys at least a half-an-hour head start. That should keep the posse busy while we come into town."

"Are we taking hostages, burning the town, or what?" The hint of a smile on Troxl's face was derived from the suggestion of fire. Among his other virtues, he was a bit of pyromaniac. He had finished his beer and noticed that Torie's had barely been touched. "Hey, you drinking that, or what?"

Torie glanced at the glass, then pushed it across the table. "Guess I'm just not thirsty." Torie looked around the room, his eyes coming to rest on the bowl of pretzels and the jar of pickled eggs at the end of the counter. While he wasn't thirsty, he was always hungry. It was hard, not only being the only short one in the group, but the only chubby one as well. He knew he didn't dare get up while Deke was talking, because that would result in an ass whipping. Torie knew his place with these men and that position was at the bottom. Being born without a conscience was actually a blessing for him. In Torie's warped perception of life, it only made sense to him that he would be deserving of their abuse, because that's what he would do if the positions were reversed. He took a deep breath, then turned his attention back to Deke, just in time to hear him answer Troxl's question.

"We'll round up some hostages to use when Dillon comes back." He saw the look of disappointment shadow his younger brother's face. With a chuckle in his voice, he threw his sibling a bone. " _Then_ you can burn the town."

Troxl rose from the table with a grin that signified a perverse brand of pleasure. "If we're done, I'm gonna get me another beer."

Deke's nod confirmed the meeting was over, while his eyes casually searched the room for the pretty blonde. When she glanced in his direction, he gave her an inviting look. As she walked across the room, his last bits of instructions were given. "You guys get lost. I got things to do."

 **GunsmokeGunsmokeGunsmokeGunsmoke**

"Dayna, you didn't have to do all that!" Jonas scratched his head in amazement at the job his new hire had finished. "Where did you learn to set up a display like this?" He wandered around the bolts of fabric that she had folded here, crimped there, then finally stair-stepped—the rest revealing all the various prints, with spindles of colored threads as an accent.

"I worked in a department store in New York a few years back. They hire people just to set up displays. I hung around them, trying to learn." She smiled demurely, an assumed facade that she had perfected years ago.

Jonas walked around the display again, "Well you certainly did learn how to do it. I think the women in this town will really appreciate your work." He was about to say more when he heard potential customers coming in the door. "Good afternoon, Calleigh."

"We are in need of some sugar." Calleigh switched Hadley from one hip to the other. "Somebody wants cookies."

Hadley wasn't anywhere near the age where she had a grasp on subtlety. Being unsure that she was the 'someone' in question, she clarified by pulling Calleigh's face up close to hers. "Me! _I_ want cookies."

"YOU?" Calleigh faked a look of surprise. For a moment, the toddler was confused. She was sure that somebody, somewhere was going to get cookies, but she wasn't sure it was going to be her. "Well, what do I get for making these cookies?"

The anxious scowl instantly transformed into a monstrous grin, as she realized Calleigh was teasing her. Throwing both arms around the soon-to-be baker, she pulled her close, offering both a hug and kiss as payment.

Dayna stepped closer to the two redheads. "She is _so_ adorable! What's your name?" The smallest Dillon seldom took to strangers and this one wasn't going to change the custom. Maintaining her silence, she turned, hiding her face in Calleigh's shoulder.

Jonas touched his head, as if to signify his memory loss, "I forgot; you haven't met my new sales clerk. Dayna Whitley. She is the one responsible for that display. Said she learned it in New York." His enthusiasm for the new hire was more than obvious. "Dayna, this is Calleigh O'Brian. She's a partner with Dr. Adams."

The two women smiled and nodded, each acknowledging the introduction. "Are you and your family settling here in Dodge?"

"No, I'm traveling alone." Dayna flashed a shy smile to her employer "The truth is, I was stranded and short of funds. Mr. Jonas was kind enough to give me a job."

"I'm surprised we haven't met before this. How long have you been in Dodge?"

"Only a couple of weeks; but I think I might just stay. Everyone is so nice." Her tone was sweet, perhaps too sweet.

Out of habit, Calleigh kissed the curly head that brushed under her chin. Even with the redheaded distraction, she refused to break eye contact with the stranger. "Did he say you were from New York? Whatever brought you to Kansas?"

Dayna maintained her charming smile, but something about this woman—and her questions—was setting off alarms. It was more than just idol curiosity from the young doctor. It felt like being interrogated. "I'm not from anywhere in particular. My father was a minister. We traveled a lot, always moving to help a struggling church."

Unlike Dayna, Calleigh was accustomed to being straightforward to the point of blunt; but she could spot a fake and this girl definitely was one. She took a second look at the attractive brunette with serious doubts about the whole minister story. While the girl _was_ pretty, she also had that jaded look that Calleigh had seen in so many of the girls that went to work at the Long Branch. It was a look that clearly said, life had not met their expectations. The young redhead had failed to recognize it on Shawna Willis, but that brush with death had taught her to be more prudent.

Before Calleigh could ask any more questions, a pint-sized pair of hands pulled at her face. Calleigh found herself staring into a pair of sapphire eyes that the toddler had inherited from her mother. "Cookie?" She reminded Sissy.

Forced to abandon the polite charade, Calleigh resumed her original task. Jonas brought a bag of sugar from the back room and soon the sisters were on their way.

"It must be hard to be a doctor and still have time to raise a child." Dayna leaned down, resting her elbows on the counter as she watched the two redheads walk across Front Street toward their buggy. She'd speculated aloud, without realizing that Jonas was standing behind her.

"Oh, Hadley isn't Calleigh's daughter. She's Marshal Dillon's daughter." He stepped up to the counter beside the clerk.

"Daughter?" Dayna stood up, taking a closer look at the redheads. "That baby is Matt Dillon's daughter?" Her mind was already swirling with thoughts. Thoughts that would turn Wilbur Jonas' hair white-hot right down to the roots.

Except, the elder merchant wasn't done delivering his interesting news. "They are _both_ his daughters."

"Both?" Dayna was careful not to sound too eager when she proceeded to question the storekeeper. "Do they...live in town?"

"Oh, no, no. The Marshal's family lives on the biggest ranch outside the city. The LadyK. Calleigh—Dr. O'Brian—and Newly, live on the adjacent ranch, the Double O."

"I didn't realized being a U.S. Marshal paid that well." She pulled a stack of women's hankies from under the counter and began to fold them, in order to keep her hands busy. The mundane task helped Dayna to maintain a casual tone.

"I shouldn't be talking out of school, but..." Jonas glanced around, just to make sure they were alone, "Miss Kitty is the financial wizard in that family. Besides the ranches, they own the Prairie Rose. She also buys things they call stocks. I'm not really sure how those work, but I guess it makes a lot of money."

A smile claimed its rightful place on the woman's face. This time, she kept her thoughts private. A baby daughter. Lots of money. Good combination; Deke will be pleased.

Try as she might, she couldn't ignore the older daughter. A part of her knew that Deke would want _that_ for himself, but she would try to keep that bit of information to herself as long as possible.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 - Feeling Useless

**Man Up**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Feeling Useless**

"Come, take a walk with me." Matt held out his hand to Kitty. She cast a curious look over her shoulder toward Calleigh.

"You two go on. I'll clean up here." The young redhead stood in front of the oak table holding a stack of plates. Scattered among the empty bowls were breadcrumbs and scraps of food, all just ghosts of a good meal. "Really, go. I can handle this."

"What are you handling there, Hotshot?" Frank strolled causally into the kitchen, heading toward the coffee pot for a refill. He took note of the couple across the room. Years of being a lawman taught him to take in all the details in a room. Calleigh was offering to do a job that he doubted very much was her favorite duty. Matt had an arm around Kitty, as though he were leading her somewhere; to talk to her alone maybe. Now his eyes met with the ocean blues of the younger redhead. He sensed her asking for help with more than the household chore.

"You two go ahead, I'll give this one a hand. It'd do my heart good to see her do some actual work." To prove his point he took the stack of plates from her, then proceeded to the sink. "…If she knows how." He added with a wink to her parents.

With a bit more gentle force, Matt guided his wife toward the door. The scowl on Kitty's face was born of suspicion. Obviously, he wanted to speak to her alone, but the last time he set her up for a _talk_ , he had discussed their relationship with a twelve-year-old girl. With a blend of curiosity and dread, she followed him outside.

They walked past the barn and up the slight incline to the elm tree by the springhouse. Matt looked up, peering though the branches to the top of the tree. "Look at that branch right...there. That would make the perfect place for a swing." He nodded his head, as though to give approval for the swing. "Cooper would really like that."

Delicate hands took his face, pulling it down to hers. "I've been reading this face since I was seventeen. Do you think that after nineteen years, I don't know this stalling game you play when you have bad news?" Kitty finished her comment with a kiss.

When they pulled apart, Matt motioned for them to sit down. She took a seat beside him on the soft grassy spot. Kitty let her gaze wander back toward the house, where Cooper and Hadley were running across the yard, with Festus close behind.

"Frank thinks the Spangler gang will probably be here tomorrow, the next day at the latest." His words stopped. Matt took a deep breath before going on. "Deke Spangler has me in his sights." He could see the fear wash over her pretty face. "Which puts the people I love in danger."

Kitty kept her focus on her children. Her poignant smile told him she now had a good idea of what he was about to say. "You know, you used to be so proud of me, that I could handle those cowboys at the Long Branch. Now, you're about to tell me that you're taking me somewhere, hiding me for my own good. For my _safety_." Kitty fought the tears that pooled around the sapphire centers. It was only going to take one blink of an eye to set those tears free. "While my husband ... ** _and_** I'm sure my daughter, are putting their lives on the line... I will be safely tucked away somewhere."

"Kitty, sweetheart-."

Her smile had now become bittersweet. "And what if I lose you both! How safe will I be then!?" She closed her eyes but one tear squeezed free. Kitty rose to her feet and leaned against the tree facing away from him.

Matt pulled his giant frame up from the ground and stood behind her. "Kitty, please turn around." He put his hand on her shoulder, but she jerked his hand free. He knew she was about to cry and she didn't want him to see it. He dropped his hand away, choosing not to push the issue. "Okay, then please, just listen. I know you can handle yourself Kitty, but you've paid your dues, as both the _marshal's woman_ and my wife. It took me too long to realize what I had; I'm not about to risk losing it now!"

She struggled to keep the tears on hold, "Why does Calleigh have to be involved in these things? She's not tied to a badge!"

Now Matt took his wife by the shoulders, forcing her to turn. "Do you think I like seeing my baby girl shooting it out with lowlifes like Deacon Spangler?" His grip on her shoulders became more of a caress. "The honest to God truth; Kitty, she can out-shoot any of us. Me and Frank included. We need her." She put up only a bit of resistance, as he pulled her closer. "I need _you_ to keep our other children safe."

Kitty's sigh revealed her acceptance to the situation. "Where will that be?"

Matt brushed a light kiss across her lips. "I'm taking you and the kids out to Jake Worth's ranch. He's got a whole army out there." By now, he had her in a complete embrace.

"And you were wrong, sweetheart… I'm _still_ so proud of you. You're what keeps me sane." Again, he brushed his lips softly across hers. "You know that? It's _your_ strength that keeps _me_ from falling apart." He pulled her even closer, his lips brushing across her ear, "I love you, Kitten. You're my life."

She pulled back, enough to draw his face down to hers, claiming his lips. "I love you too. Please be careful."

 **LadyKLadyKLadyKLadyKLadyK**

Frank followed Calleigh over to the counter and relieved himself of the empty bowls. "So why are we cleaning the kitchen?"

Calleigh put the pot of water on to boil. "He's going to take Kitty and the kids out to Jake Worth's ranch to keep them safe. She's not going to want to go." The girl turned to face him, "And she's not going to want me to stay."

"Ahh, I see. After all these years, and all you've been through, she still see's you as her little girl."

Calleigh finished wiping down the table and put the vase of fresh cut flowers back in the center. Her gaze was drawn to the top of the hill beside the barn. "I always will be," she murmured gratefully.

Frank did hear her soft confession, but knew it was not meant for his ears. "Kitty was always very independent and she could always handle herself. It's like Matt doesn't trust her anymore."

The younger redhead stopped and turned to face the man she called uncle. "Please, take what I'm about to say, with the love I have for you. If you had a second chance with Maria, would you not cherish every moment? Would you not go to any lengths to protect it?"

Frank flinched, as her words literally cut into his heart. He leaned back against the counter, as a thousand splintered images of the woman he loved filtered through his mind's eye. Finally, he found his voice again. "I... think I understand." The older man turned to the young girl. "Yes, I would do...exactly what he's doing."

Without thinking, he absently picked up a towel and began to dry the pieces of ironstone. "Your dad's lucky; he made the right decision in time to salvage a future." Reardon flashed a half smile at the redhead. "You're good for him."

Calleigh began to put away the dishes. "Good enough you want to tell me what's going on between you and Kitty?" She tried to hide the mischievous grin that tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Frank used the towel as a whip and flipped it across her backside. "Nothing is going on. You're too nosey for your own good." Having finished his chores, he tossed the towel onto the counter and walked over to the back door. "I think they're going to be alright."

Calleigh put away the last of the dinnerware, then folded the towel that Frank had so carelessly tossed. "Let me guess. They're kissing." Calleigh walked over to stand beside Frank and they watched the couple up on the hillside. "They would be lost without each other."

"Well, I guess you and I will have to make sure that doesn't happen." Frank pulled her closer, hugging her like an uncle and kissed the top of her head.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6 - Deke and Brayden

**Man Up**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Deke and Brayden**

Deke sat on the edge of the bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He reached down to grab his pants, then noticed that his shirt wasn't nearby. Glancing behind him, he spotted it on the other side of the bed. Reaching casually across the lifeless body of the leggy blonde, he retrieved the garment. A sudden pounding at the door cut his yawn short, leaving him irritated, as was clearly displayed in his tone. "Fane is that you!" The youngest Spangler brother was known to be the brash, loud one in the group.

The door opened and just as Deke suspected, Fane stepped inside, "You said to be ready at sunup. The boys are all saddled." Spying his brother's belt, he reached down, and began to tug the leather strap. It had been looped so tight around the dead girl's neck, that the edges had cut into her flesh. "Damn, Deke, this thing won't come lose."

"Hmm." The oldest Spangler reached down and with both hands, jerked and tugged on the leather strap until it finally shook loose from the body. "Damn bitch. Now, it's got blood all over it." He grabbed a handful of sheet and wiped down the murder weapon. "You say the boys are ready?" He slipped on his boots and strapped on his gun.

"Uh huh. They're waiting at the edge of town." He grabbed Deke's black Stetson and handed it to him. "She fun?"

Deke grimaced, while making a so-so gesture with his hand. "Nah, she started crying and carrying on before we really got to going good. " He took the hat from his brother, then headed for the door. "Doesn't matter. Brayden will be meeting us tonight. Her wire said she found an abandon cabin, just west of Dodge by Plainten Creek."

 **LadyKLadyKLadyKLadyKLadyKLadyK**

Matt had already slipped into bed and was reading an article about horse breeding, when Kitty walked out of the water closet. She walked around the bed, then stopped on her side. He looked up when he realized she had made no move to climb into bed. "You alright?"

"I was just trying to decide which Marshal I wanted to go to bed with tonight…" A sexy little pout came to her mouth, as she pondered this decision. "Maybe it's time to try something different. Something neeeewwww-"

Her word was stretched into a squeal when Matt grabbed her hand and jerked her onto the bed.

"I'll show you something different!" She wasn't putting up as much resistance as her laughter made it sound. He pushed her back, straddling her slender frame with his oversized body. "Now, what were you saying about a choice?" Kitty struggled, with absolutely no chance against his hulking weight. She finally gave up the fight; letting her hands fall above her head, stretched toward the headboard. Matt wrapped his long fingers around her upper arms, sliding slowly all the way up her forearms then on to the tips of her fingers. His giant palms slid over her delicate ones weaving his fingers into hers. "Give?"

"Maybe." Her tone was seductive as her long lashes swept lazily down then back up revealing jeweled eyes that refused to let go of his gaze. "What are you offering?"

A condescending smile forced its way to his face. "You are such a little tease!" His hands still pressed hers into the mattress. He leaned down, replacing her coy smile with a kiss.

Size and strength might have been his to possess, but that kiss gave _her_ the power. As Matt drew back, once again he was caught in her gaze. They switched positions in a slow, fluid movement. Kitty now straddled his huge girth. She rose up, never breaking eye contact, and then slowly took him into herself. There was a mixture of sighs; one soft and gentle; one deep and hungry. His hands held her hips close, as he pushed to fill her slender body. Kitty began to move, slowly at first as she leaned down, her lips searching for his. Need for release drove their bodies to a fevered pace. She felt his hands tightened around her waist, as he pushed with a final moan, into her, emptying his hot seed. She fell forward, lying breathless across his broad chest. Kitty listened to his heart, beating loud, strong and satisfied. His hand lazily stroked her back, savoring the feel of her weight on his body.

"Matt..."

He loved the sound of her voice right after making love. It was so exquisitely soft; so seductively sweet. Matt hoped she would never know just how vulnerable he was to that voice; how he would never be able to deny her _anything_ she would ask for, not in that tone.

"What is it Kitten?" he asked sleepily.

"If you won't shoot Frank," She cooed softly. "Couldn't you at least...hurt him?"

Sleepy eyes suddenly opened, needing to see his lover's face. Shocked, he realized, without a doubt…she _knew_!

 **PlaintenCreekPlaintenCreekPlaintenCreek**

Brayden's directions led Deke and his crew right to the cabin. Fane, had cleaned out the fireplace enough to build a fire and was making a pot of coffee. Troxl, had pulled out a deck of cards. Garren and Torie, soon had a game going.

The cabin was surrounded by so many trees, it was hard to see the sky. Deke wandered down closer to the creek, as he waited for Brayden to show up. He found himself surrounded by the understated sounds of nature—the croaking of bullfrogs, the buzzing of the katydids and the intermittent hooting of an owl. Anyone else would have enjoyed the serenity in all of this, but Deke found them irritating. He was relieved when he heard a horse coming up the road that led to the cabin. In the moonlight, he could see Brayden climb down from her horse and wrap the reins around the post.

"Brayden." He called to her from the darkness and waited for her to come to him. They met with a kiss like any couple. However, even this tender act became rapacious between these two. "What took you so long?"

"I came as soon as the town quieted down. I didn't want anyone to see me." Brayden admired the way the moonlight caused the gold flecks in his eyes to glisten. He truly was a handsome man. She felt it quite an accomplishment to be his woman, no matter what the down side. "Want to go inside so I can tell the boys what I learned?"

"Sure." He started up the hill toward the cabin, with her following slightly behind. "Okay, Boys," he commanded their attention as soon as he entered the room. "Time to give up the cards. Brayden is here."

Fane threw his cards into the middle of the table along with the other two. All three then turned their attention to the woman. She pulled a chair up to the small table, then removed her hat. "It should be a breeze," she began. "I got four of the dumbest boys you've ever met. As soon as Bodkin, the bank manager, leaves for lunch, I'll shoot the teller. The boys don't know anything about that; they think the whole thing is a joke. I'll send them on their way to give them a good head start on Dillon." She stopped long enough to point to the coffee brewing in the fireplace. "Can I have a cup of that?"

Deke had been leaning casually against the rickety wooden counter. He glanced at her, then at the fireplace. "Sure, I'll get you a cup."

Brayden returned to her narrative. "Just before Bodkin returns, I'll fire off a couple of shots and then run screaming that the teller's been shot. It will probably work best to pretend to pass out. Men are such saps for that."

"What about the first two shots—won't somebody hear those?"

She looked at Garren, sensing his hostility. He was never going to get over being dumped, she thought. "I found these fancy muffs at the store where I'm working. Jonas packed them away until winter. If I fire a gun through one of those, no one will hear a thing."

Brayden looked across the room at Deke, "I know you're interested in Dillon. He lives outside of town on one of the biggest ranches around. And-" she smiled knowing this would please him, "He has an adorable baby girl, about two years old. Plus, a pretty attractive wife. Rumor has it, he's _very_ protective. If you can get them, he'll come crawling to you."

Deke wandered closer to the table. "Is that it?"

Brayden leaned back in her chair, proud of the plan she had put together. "Yeah; if you're going for hostages, I would take the school. It's right on the edge of town, has good cover and—you know how people are. They fall all over themselves to save their children."

"Makes sense." He continued to come closer. Brayden began to notice the cautious expressions on the men sitting across from her. When Deke stood beside her chair, Brayden looked up in time to see the back of his hand coming toward her. The backhanded hit wasn't hard enough to knock her out of the chair, but it was able to leave her with a woozy head and nursing a bloody lip. "Do you think we don't find out things too?"

The young brunette gingerly rubbed her hand across her lip and licked the blood away with the flick of her tongue. She stared at the onlookers with a hateful gaze. "He's got another daughter." She gave up the information knowing that was the cause of his anger.

"He's...got...another...daughter. Why did you leave that out of your story?" Deke's eyes were dark and unforgiving "Don't hold out on me, Bray, ever. What can you tell me about her?"

Brayden dropped her gaze not wanting to face the others. "Pretty I guess. My age. She's a doctor." She looked up at him with the last bit "Married."

"What about her skill as a gunfighter?"

This time, her ignorance was genuine. "I never heard anything about that." She was ready to duck if he struck out again, but she could tell by his expression that he believed her.

"Nothing?" She shook her head again to confirm. "Hmm, maybe it's just a rumor. Most of the stuff in those dime novels is made up." He looked over at the basket she had carried in. "That the food?" Again, she nodded silently. "Boys are you hungry?"

Torie, of course, was the first one to the basket. He shoved the cards aside and began to unload the provisions. The boys gathered back around the table, while Deke grabbed Brayden by the hand and led her into the small room off to the side of the cabin. He looked at his gang, all beginning to relax and laugh while filling their stomachs. He pulled the shabby curtain closed for whatever privacy it could provide.

Brayden was two steps ahead of him as she was already taking off her clothes; his previous display of anger, long forgotten, along with numerous acts of violence in their past. Deke took off the same pants and shirt he had worn with Kayla Flent earlier that morning. That memory, too, was long forgotten.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Ruse

**Man Up**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Ruse**

Brayden Willows rode back into Dodge just as the sun was starting to crest above the trees, ready to reassume the role of Dayna Whitley, Wilbur Jonas' brilliant new hire. Stopping by her room just long enough to freshen up, she was soon opening up the mercantile.

Along with opening the store, she went to the back room to start the coffee. Oddly enough, she knew how to be a decent human being; she just chose not to be. While the store was still empty and Jonas hadn't arrived, she slipped into the back room to steal one of the muffs that had been packed away for a future winter sale. She tucked it inside of her wrap, to be able to sneak it out later.

"Dayna, do I smell coffee?" Jonas' smile was already stretched to its limit. He was convinced that he had hired the perfect woman. She was going to get his store into tiptop shape, not to mention, she was just brimming with wonderful new ideas. Before he could get to the back room, Dayna met him at the counter with a steaming cup.

The door opened again, striking the tiny bell to announce the first customer of the day. Jonas' new assistant was pleasantly surprised to see the deputy walk in. He had a warm smile and a gentleness about him that she found puzzling, maybe because that particular characteristic had never been a part of her life.

"Miss Whitley." His smile was genuine as he greeted her with a polite nod on his way to the back counter. "Mr. Jonas, did that order come in yet?"

Wilbur Jonas slipped into the back room for only a minute, then returned with a small box. The store proprietor read the writing on the box. 'Special Order for Newly O'Brian'. It came yesterday on the late stage, but I didn't open it to check it out." Dayna wandered closer, curious as to the contents. Jonas lifted the lid from the box and pulled the thin sheets of tissue paper aside.

"Oh, my!" Jonas lifted the necklace from the box. "This is beautiful," he handed the piece of jewelry to the buyer.

Newly smiled as he studied the locket. He took two tiny pictures from his pocket and handed them to Jonas. "Can you put these in for me?"

"Well, my fingers are too big and clumsy for that, but I'll bet Dayna can do it." He turned, handing the pictures to the young saleswoman.

She looked at the small pictures. "I'm sure I can. Who is the little boy?"

Newly spoke with such pride, she would have thought it was his own son. "His name is Cooper, he's Calleigh's little brother. The girl is her sister, Hadley."

"Yes, I met the little girl when your wife was in here the other day." She carefully slipped the pictures into the tiny slots and snapped the edges into place. Then she handed the gift back to him. "What's the occasion? Is it her birthday?"

Newly's smile said thank you, as he looked at the locket one more time before putting it back into the box. "The occasion?" She could see something in his soft brown eyes, something foreign in her world. "I guess the occasion is, I love my wife." He gave the box a little toss in his hand, said thank you to both people and left the store.

"They are a sweet couple." Jonas watched the deputy walk back to his gunsmith shop, with just a touch of a skip in his step. "They've been in love forever."

"The little boy, that's Marshal Dillon's son?" Dayna was as intrigued by this deputy and the love he had for his wife, but her job was just to collect information. So there were _two_ small children. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to tell Garren about the boy, because he was probably already on his way to the ranch.

The morning went smooth; several customers helped the time go quickly. Finally, Dayna watched Mr. Bodkin leave the bank and walk across the street to the Prairie Rose for lunch. "Mr. Jonas, I have a couple of errands I need to run, would it be all right if I took an early lunch?"

Wilbur Jonas had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to convince Aggie Twissle that he had not raised the price of coffee since the last time she bought it. He responded to Dayna's request without breaking eye contact with his unhappy customer. "Certainly, take all the time you need."

She slipped into the back room, stuck the muff under her wrap then quickly walked out the front door. Within minutes, she was walking into the bank. Fergus Miles was the only teller on duty this time of day. Brayden had gone out of her way to flirt with the gangly young man. She'd wanted him to feel at ease when this time came.

"Ahh, Good morning Miss Dayna." he walked to the front of the teller's cage. "You look very pretty today."

"Why thank you." She took one last look outside to make sure no one was around, then turned the lock behind her. "I was wondering if you could go to lunch." She continued to step closer.

"I can't go until Mr. Bodkin comes back." At this point, he was standing so close only the bars of the cage stood between them. A confused scowl manifested itself on young Fergus's face as he watched the pretty girl lift the woman's fluffy accessory toward his face. The teller was dead without even hearing the shot that was fired from within the fur muff. Just to make sure, she shot him one more time, then ran to the window. There was only one person on the street and he gave no indication that he had heard anything.

Brayden stepped over Fergus' body to gather the money from the safe. She stuffed it into cloth bags with the bank's name printed in Bodkin's handwriting on the outside. Once the bags were full, she placed them in the two trash buckets by the front door, then covered them with crumpled paper. Right on time, she watched the four sodbusters appear and tie up their horses. Stepping quickly to the door, she turned the latch unlocking it. The boys stepped into the lobby where she handed them the fifty dollars she'd promised. Fergus' body was out of sight. Besides, they were too eager to notice, or ask any questions, once they had the money. Brayden told them to head toward Weyton. She assured them how funny the Marshal would think this was, when all was said and done. The bogus bank robbers left, following her instructions to the letter.

Brayden checked the clock. The boys had been gone about thirty minutes when she saw Bodkin coming out of the restaurant. Time to act. She ripped the sleeve on her dress and after taking a deep breath, slammed her cheek on the counter. That would leave a convincing bruise. Keeping in time with her plan, Brayden ran to the back door of the bank and fired two shots. Her final act was to lay down just inside of the front door to be found by the manager.

Bodkin reacted just as she planned. He dropped to his knees trying to revive the pretty young woman. Brayden stalled as long as she could, but finally had to pretend to be coming out of a dead faint. Immediately, she began to cry and babble on about poor Fergus. Keeping in character of a damsel in distress, she acted as if she were about to faint again.

Fergus' body was found and the bank manager ran into the street, yelling. Festus was the first to show up, with Matt following on his heels. Brayden gave them all the information she wanted them to have. They quickly took off to gather a posse. Just as she was getting ready to leave the bank, Brayden noticed one of the men in the posse.

It was a man she had met in Montana, the same man that had been tracking her gang for months—Frank Reardon, U.S. Marshal. She quickly ducked back into the bank until the posse rode off. Brayden then ran back to Jonas' mercantile, to wait for the rest of her crew to arrive.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8 - Kitty Unprotected

**Man Up**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Kitty Unprotected**

Kitty walked the floor with the crying toddler, making every attempt to pacify her. Bootsie had been left behind and Hadley was not accepting his absence. It was more than just a temper tantrum. Everyone was on edge; even the children could feel the tension.

Neither of them understood it, but the uneasiness was strong enough to scare them. They were in a strange house; everyone, but momma was gone; and there were men with guns everywhere. Over the wailing, Kitty heard the faint knocking on the door. She wasn't sure if she said come in, or just released a weary sigh; but either way, Jake Worth peeked around the edge of the door. He looked at the baby, then to Kitty, his expression was an unspoken offer of sympathy.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. She's…."

He made a face, dismissing her apology and reached out, silently, asking permission to take Hadley. Kitty was more than willing to give her up. Jake gently took the little girl, turning her around to face him. The sudden move, combined with a strange man, was enough to temporarily bring silence. Hadley continued to sniffle and quietly sob while she studied this unfamiliar face.

"Why don't you tell me what's making such a pretty little girl so unhappy?" His tone was as soothing as the expression he wore.

Hadley frowned as she studied his face. She looked back at her momma, then returned her attention to the man holding her. Finally, she decided that he could be trusted "Bootsie's gone!"

"Bootsie?" Jake maintained his serious composure as this 'Bootsie' was obviously of great importance.

"Bootsie is her toy bear." Kitty whispered.

"Ahhh, and you don't want to go to bed without him." He watched her bottom lip start to quiver; a definite sign that he didn't have much time to appease her, "What if I send someone back to your house after Bootsie? Would that be all right?"

"Jake." Kitty felt like she and her children were enough of an imposition, without this added stress.

"You hush!" Without taking his eyes from the child, he silenced Kitty's objections. "Would that be all right?"

The remaining tear rolled down her cheek and she nodded, with only a sniffle that, that would be acceptable.

"Let's go find Clay and we'll send him after Bootsie." Jake moved slowly toward the door, waiting to see if the little girl was going to be content in his arms. Hadley glanced over Worth's shoulder at Kitty. When she realized momma was coming too, she was satisfied.

Kitty followed Jake out to the corral and watched as he motioned to the gray haired man perched on the top rail. Clay Rabkin jumped down and headed toward them.

Clay had been with Jake Worth since the beginning—some twenty-nine years now. Despite his fifty-one years of age, the burly-chested man was still strong enough to whip any cocky young cowboy on the ranch. He wasn't a very big man, several inches shy of six feet, but every ounce on his frame was muscle. His ruddy complexion made him appear to be perpetually embarrassed.

"Clay, you know Kitty Dillon." He nodded with a smile. "Well, this is Miss Hadley Dillon and she has a problem." Hadley was resting comfortably on Jake's forearm with one tiny arm wrapped loosely around his neck. Clay could see the remnants of tears in her sapphire eyes and caught the occasional hitch in her breath, a tell-tell sign of crying.

"Now, what kind of problem would that be?" Clay had a deep, but smooth voice, like listening to the sound of distant thunder.

Hadley studied the man for a moment; she liked the sound of his voice. Jake gave his little house guest a wink, to let her know Clay could be trusted.

"My Bootsie's gone." Jake knew he would have to explain, he just wanted Clay to hear the little girl speak. She had that kind of voice that was made of pure sugar and the attitude to go with it.

It had been a long time since there had been any children on the Worth ranch. Jake's two sons had both married and moved back east. His grandkids were all grown and as of yet, there weren't any great grandchildren. Jake knew that Clay would enjoy this little lady as much as he did.

"Bootsie is her bear," Jake explained solemnly. "Apparently he got left behind and we don't sleep without him. Isn't that right?" Hadley nodded then laid her head on Jakes chest. In that moment, she owned him. "We were wondering if you could go back to the LadyK to get Bootsie for us?"

"I would be proud to do that little thing for you, missy. What does Bootsie look like?"

Kitty had been watching these two men eating out of her youngest daughter's hand. She stepped forward to make a request of her own. "Clay, it would be easier if I could go with you."

Clay exchanged a wary look with Jake. "Kitty, I don't think Matt-"

"I know what you are going to say, but I also know that Clay Rabkin is your best man. I'm sure I will be safe with him." She suspected that part of Clay's ruddy complexion was now due to his blushing from her compliment. "Matt had us so rushed, there were things I didn't get packed. Mostly for the children." Kitty used her sapphire blues to weaken the defenses of the two men.

Again, they exchanged looks, both quickly realizing that the baby wasn't the only Dillon female to wrap a couple of old ranchers around her finger.

"Just long enough to gather a few things, then get right back here. I don't want to be on Matt Dillon's bad side." Jake's protective tone reminded her of Matt. "Clay, be careful."

 **GunsmokeGunsmokeGunsmokeGunsmoke**

Kitty quickly slipped into a pair of pants, then pulled her hair into a braid. She went to talk to Cooper, but could see he was busy being entertained by a couple of Jake's ranch hands. More than likely, she would be back before the boy would even know she was gone. As Kitty passed by the windows in the sitting room, she caught a glimpse of Jake and Clay. The horses had been saddled and apparently, Clay was ready and waiting for her.

Kitty stepped out onto the wraparound porch and was not completely surprised by what she found. When Jake turned around, he was still holding Hadley. Only now, her face along with the front of her dress was covered in cookie crumbs. Right at the moment, the toddler was teaching Jake how to play… _Up._ He tossed her toward Clay who caught her like a bag of potatoes then chucked her right back. An outburst of giggles must have been contagious because both men found themselves wearing grins they thought had been packed away long ago. Kitty was no longer concerned about leaving Hadley. Now, she was just concerned that the little girl might not want to leave when it was time to go back to the LadyK. After a few minutes, she cleared her throat to let them know she was there.

"Oh, we were learning how to play, _Up_. " Clay walked toward the horses. "Are you ready Mrs. Dillon?"

"It's Kitty, please; and yes, I am."

"This is Coco. She's a good ride, not too spirited; I think you'll get along just fine." Kitty let him help her up onto the horse. She was pleasantly surprised that he had taken the time for an introduction.

It only seemed right that she introduce herself to the horse. Kitty leaned over, giving the mare's neck a healthy rub. "Coco, nice to meet you."

Clay mounted his own quarter horse and led the way. "That's a nice spread you have over there."

"Thank you; we've put a lot of work into it. Matt is turning into a pretty decent rancher." Coco needed very little prompting to keep pace with Clay, so Kitty relaxed back in the saddle.

"I'm not surprised, He's been a damned- "Clay cast an embarrassed look at his companion "Sorry ma'am. I just meant, Matt's been a really good Marshal. He's going to be good at whatever he tries."

"Thank you. I'm a little prejudice, but I think he's done an excellent job too." She let the reins rest in her hand, "But I must admit, I'm glad he's retiring this year."

"Well, he's got a family to think of now." Clay took notice of the lovely woman beside him. Dillon was a lucky man. "A couple of real fine youngens you got there. That little…Hadley, is it?" Kitty nodded, with a proud smile God only gave to mothers. "She's a corker. I know Jake is smitten with that little rascal."

"She is a heartbreaker already." Kitty admitted.

"Looks to me like you got another 'Little Doc' on your hands."

"You know Calleigh?" By the term he used, Kitty suspected he knew Calleigh from a medical encounter.

"She came out to the ranch when one of our hands got stomped by a bull. Doc was out at Gringgen's place and was going to be tied up for some time." Clay looked at Kitty with a bit of shame in his eyes. "We were pretty hard on her. Her being this tiny, little girl, but she didn't take any guff off any of us. No sir, she got right in there, started shouting orders just like Doc Adams. Maybe worse. Well the first thing you know, Little Doc had him fixed up. Don't tell Doc, but the guys prefer her." He flashed her a grin that made his craggy face light up. "She's much prettier to look at; and not near as cranky."

"I don't know about cranky, but she's just as bossy!"

That same thunderous quality in his voice erupted in a laugh, "She is that, for sure."

He settled back in his saddle and they rode a ways in silence. Kitty watched him, as he kept his eyes focused on their surroundings. Like Matt, he was a cautious man, always trying to stay a step ahead of trouble. She felt a sense of relief when she saw the LadyK off in the distance.

 **LadyKLadyKLadyKLadyKLadyKLadyK**

"I don't know why we couldn't have stayed home. We have men here to guard us." Kitty slid from Coco's back and threw the reins over the hitching post.

Clay dismounted, his eyes still surveying the area. "Because this would be the first place they would come to find the Marshal's family. Man can't take chances with his family." His words came out harsh and when he looked at Kitty, he realized they had left their sting.

"Sorry. Jake says I get too passionate about family. It's just that..." His words stopped without an explanation. "Never mind." He stepped up on the porch beside her. The broad smile returned when he spoke again. "If you want to gather your things, I'll just right wait here…to keep watch."

With just a nod, Kitty entered the house and disappeared up the stairs. She grabbed a carpetbag from her room and hurried back to Cooper's room, then Hadley's. The bag was filled, mostly with clothes, but she did grab the checkers for Cooper. On her way down the stairs, Kitty realized she hadn't fulfilled the purpose of this mission. _Bootsie._

Quickly, returning to Hadley's room, she found the stuffed loved one resting comfortably under the bed. Kitty shoved him into the carpetbag, then started back down the stairs.

When Kitty was near the bottom step, she could see her protector with his back to the house, standing guard. She started to call to him as she approached the door, when suddenly another person stepped between them. Kitty saw the gun in the strangers hand and could tell that Clay was completely unaware of the intruder. She was amazed at the stealth of the young man. Kitty stood only feet away, staring directly at him and still was unable to detect a sound from his movements.

Garren had placed himself directly behind his prey. The trait he had always been most proud of was his light-footedness. Even as a youngster, he could walk across a room full of rotted planks without making a sound. If it hadn't been for the blonde hair and blue eyes, Garren would have sworn he had some Indian blood in him.

He had come to the ranch in search of the Marshal's wife and baby girl, but found the house empty. He had been checking out the barn when he heard them ride up. There was no sign of a child, but he saw the woman disappear into the house. Mighty pretty one too. He would save her for later. Right now, he was going to dispose of this red-faced old man.

"Don't turn around." Garren felt a rush of excitement. This man's life was in his hands and he loved the feeling of power that it gave him.

Clay froze, his body became tense, but his first thought was the redhead. It was his job to protect her. "How come you didn't ride out with the rest of your crew?"

This brought a genuine laugh from his captor. "You don't know yet do you?" Garren enjoyed playing with his quarry. "Well, since you won't live long enough to find out, I'm going to tell you the truth of that story."

Although neither man was aware of the woman, both Clay and Kitty were confused by Garren's confession. Clay's curiosity forced him to question the man. "You mean you didn't rob the bank?"

"Oh, we robbed the bank alright, but not the way you think. We tricked some stupid sodbuster's kids into luring your Marshal and his posse out of town. For fifty bucks, they were more than willing to go along. If your men haven't caught up to 'em, they're probably in Weyton by now."

"So your people are taking over Dodge?"

"Probably already done." Garren felt like a cat toying with a mouse. He knew the red-faced old man was stalling, hoping he could find a way to get the drop on him. Others had tried, but so far, none had been successful.

"What are you doing out here? Why aren't you in Dodge?"

"It was either here, or the school; I got lucky. I came to get the Marshal's wife and baby daughter. I saw a redheaded woman with you; guess the kid's not here, huh? That's okay. I don't mind a little private time with the lady." Garren couldn't help but taunt the man again. "I guess you were supposed to be protecting her?" The young man released a haughty, snicker, "You sure messed that up, old man. But, it's no worry to you…Not anymore."

Kitty could feel her heart racing as she braced herself for the only move she had. She placed her palms against the netting of the screen door and took a deep breath.

Garren pointed his gun at the back of the old man's head, but just as he was ready to pull the trigger, the air around him exploded in a deadly scream. He felt himself, in an instant, propelled into the wooden surface of the porch. His gun went off, seconds before flying from his hand. Something was on his back, hands were clawing at him—and feet, were kicking.

The screaming wouldn't stop and Garren couldn't get his bearings. His face was being viciously raked by something sharp. Claws! A wild, rabid animal of some sort? At that instant, he realized… Nails. Not claws… Fingernails! At least he now knew it was human. Garren tried to protect his ears from the bites that were trying to rip them from his head. He rolled across the porch, with the attacker still firmly attached.

A surge of energy came to him and Garren rolled against the house, pinning the aggressor between the wood surface and himself. He heard the sound of air escaping lungs in one mighty breath, as he managed to get on top. Garren was actually shocked to realize that he had been wrestling with the redhead. Even more surprised, that she had been winning. However, the element of surprise was over. Now he was gaining the upper hand.

She scrambled to get out from under him, but he was too quick. Kitty kicked him as he tried to cover her body with his. She managed to strike his most vulnerable spot and crawled to her knees in an attempt to escape. Despite his pain, Garren threw himself forward, bringing them both back to the wooden surface. He grabbed a handful of shirt to pull her back, but again, she twisted and squirmed, until all he had was a fist full of material.

He was beginning to think this bitch was actually going to get away. It was this realization that gave him the last bit of strength needed to grab her shoulders. This time he slammed her against the wall, head first.

Kitty felt like her head had exploded when it crashed against the wood. She fought to stay conscious, but could feel him rolling her over and the heaviness of his body straddling her. With what strength still remained, she slapped at the man, fighting him as he finished tearing away the rest of her shirt and undergarments. Hands stronger than hers ripped the buttons from her pants, reaching into places only meant for one man. Eventually, one hand moved back, as he wrapped his long fingers around her throat. Kitty clawed at the vice, strangling on the last bit of air, but the world started to go black and her hands fell useless to her sides.

In the distance, she heard a scream, but it wasn't hers. Kitty felt the sudden rush of air engorge her lungs and the blackness was dissolved into light. She tried to focus but all she could see was something huge. It was an animal of some kind. A bear. She blinked rapidly, realizing it wasn't _a_ bear, it was _the_ BEAR. Ollie Dobbs had pulled the man off; and with a quick twist of his neck, dropped the dead man to the floor.

Kitty struggled to sit up, as her lungs continued to grab one breath on top of the other, causing her to choke. Ollie knelt down beside her, his huge hands floating above her body, searching for a place to touch that wasn't bare skin. Finding no safe place, he stood up and quickly removed his shirt to wrap around the boss's wife. Once she was clothed again, he placed his hands under her arms and lifted her to her feet as though she were weightless.

Kitty looked at Ollie, amazed at the hair that covered his chest and arms. He truly did resemble a bear. "Thank you, Ollie. Looks like you saved my life for the second time."

"Are you all right, ma'am?" He watched as she buttoned the shirt, which hung on her like a small tent. Ollie reached out cautiously, touching the top of her cheek "The Marshal is going to be mad again. You got another mark."

Kitty looked down at the dead man then over to Clay. She hurriedly stepped over the lifeless body to get to her original protector, then dropped down beside him, checking for life. "Ollie, he's still alive, but he's hurt bad." She looked behind her at the burly man. "Can you ride _and_ carry him?"

Many thought the big man had been shortchanged in the brain department. It wasn't a matter of intelligence, it was his perspective on life that was unique. Ollie's world was black and white, which made it pretty simple. Right vs. wrong. Good vs. bad. It was a rule at the LadyK that if Miss Kitty asked for something, it was to be done. "I can if you tell me to."

Despite the circumstances, Kitty smiled at the man's uncomplicated view of life. She stood up and stroked his cheek. "I'm telling you to, Ollie."

"Okay." He picked Clay up to set him on his horse then climbed on behind him." Let's go."

Kitty hooked the bag she had risked her life for onto his saddle horn. "No. You take Clay back to Jake Worth's ranch. Get him there as soon as you can."

Ollie's eyes stretched wide, "I can't go without you. The Marshal is going to be mad anyway because of ...well what that man tried to do. He wouldn't want me to leave you unprotected."

"It's all right; I'm going to Weyton, to find the Marshal. He'll protect me."

A mass of wrinkles attached themselves to Ollie's forehead as he pondered this dilemma, "You're going to the Marshal?" Kitty nodded, "Well, okay, I'll get Mr. Clay to the ranch." He leaned Clay back, cradling him in his right arm to make him more comfortable. "You be careful."

"I will, Ollie. Thank you."

Kitty watched the big man ride off with Clay safely in tow. She quickly walked back to the dead boy lying on her porch. Oddly enough, even though he didn't look to be more than twenty, she felt little pity for him. Touching dead bodies was not something she did with much ease, but this one had something she needed.

Again, Kitty surprised herself when she gingerly reached down and pulled the gun from the dead man's fingers. While she wasn't in the same class as her husband or daughter, Matt had taught her how to be safe with a gun. She made sure the hammer was on an empty chamber and then carefully tucked the weapon into her waistband.

She thought about getting M'Lady while she was home, but Coco was ready and Kitty didn't have time to waste.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9 - Getting Ready

**Man Up**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Getting Ready**

Deke had sent Garren out to the LadyK with instructions to get Dillon's wife and daughter, then get back to Dodge. He stopped, with the remaining men, just a few miles shy of town.

"Troxl forget the telegraph office." He waited for his brother to acknowledge. "Just cut the lines this time. We don't have enough manpower for you to take over as operator. I'm going to need you on Front Street. By Brayden's count, it was a six man posse; but if we spread out, we can box them in as soon as they hit town."

He stopped, letting his gaze pass from one man to the next. "Shoot 'em before they even know we're here. All of 'em...except Dillon. _I_ want him." His eyes narrowed "Do you all understand."

"How we gonna know which one is Dillon, Deke?"

"He's a good head taller than anyone in town. Folks talk about him like he's a giant. But that don't make him any faster with the gun. It just makes him a bigger target.

"Fane, you take over the school. Kill the teacher. The kids will be easier to handle that way." Deke made eye contact with his youngest brother, making sure he understood. When he was sure, he glanced back at the remaining Stinner twin.

"Torie, you head on over to the bank; get those bags of money that Brayden hid. Then you meet up with Troxl and me in front of the jail." He pulled his horse in front of the others. "I reckon that's where they'll head when they come back."

As usual, Deke led the way. They rode in slow, Troxl pulling away first, then Fane and finally Torie. The oldest Spangler stopped at the mercantile. He threw his reins over the post, adjusted his Stetson and walked into the store.

Wilbur Jonas was beside himself with worry over his pretty, new salesgirl. She had returned from her errands in tears and threatening to faint at any time. He had pulled a chair in from the back room, hovering over her as she held her head in her hands, crying.

"It's was so _horrible_ , Mr. Jonas. They shot poor Fergus and he didn't do _anything_." Again, she buried her face in the lace hankie that the flustered storekeeper had quickly snatched from the glass display case. Seconds before covering her eyes, she saw the man in the black Stetson enter the store.

"Don't you worry, Dayna, Everything is going to be all right now." Jonas knelt beside the overwrought young woman, patting her hand. It took him a little longer to notice the customer. "I'll be with you in just a minute."

Deke wandered closer, but not so close as to look suspicious. "Is there anything I can do? She seems to be very upset."

"The bank was robbed and she was there!" Jonas looked back to his distraught clerk. His sympathy was obvious, in both his words and gestures. "Dayna, maybe you need to go on home."

"Oh, no Mr. Jonas." Brayden was quick to put a stop to that suggestion. She needed to be in the store when Deke and his men took over. Her fake tears began to dry up and she reigned in the somewhat hysterical behavior. In its place were a couple of very feminine sniffles and a deep sigh.

"I think I'll be alright now." She looked up at the older man, "I feel much safer staying here with you." Wilbur Jonas had very little experience with women, other than his wife and none with a female like Brayden Willows. His chest puffed up so much, it was a wonder the buttons didn't pop from the pressure.

"Well, you just sit right here until you're feeling stronger." Again, he patted her hands and then stood up to attend to the man in black. "Could I help you with something?"

Deke offered his most affable smile, to both the young clerk and the proprietor. "I'm in need of some cigars."

"Cigars," Jonas repeated as he stepped toward the back room. "I have nickel ones and of course a few fifty cent ones, if you want the best." he disappeared behind the curtain, leaving the two alone.

"Are you ready?" Deke whispered to his female accomplice.

Brayden nodded and held her reticule closer feeling the familiar shape of the .45 nestled inside the fabric. "Everything went as planned."

"When you hear the signal, come out. We're going to trap them when they come down Front Street." He stepped away when he heard the old man coming back into the front of the store.

"Which ones did you say you wanted?" Jonas held the wooden box of assorted-priced cigars.

"I feel like treating myself today. Give me one of those fifty cent ones."

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Posse

**Man Up**

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Posse**

The posse had slowed down, only to give the horses a breather. Matt and Festus were surprised that a gang, as experienced as Deke Spangler's, was leaving a trail so easy to follow.

"Foot, Matthew, they is leaving a trail a blind man cud foller." Festus pulled Ruth to one side, as he peered down at the ground. "We ain't gained an inch on 'em and they ain't losin' a step." He circled around again in a cloud of frustration. "Are ya positive sure these here is the same people that robbed the bank? I feel like we's trying to tree the wrong possum."

Matt was suffering from the same doubt, but it was manifesting itself into an irritable mood. "What are you saying? That another gang just happened along _after_ Spangler robbed the bank!"

The hill man grimaced, momentarily chagrined. "Wael, I knowd it don't make much sense, but-"

The sound of a gunshot stopped his thoughts. His gun was drawn, along with every other man...and girl... in the posse. The shot came from a stand of trees off to the south, causing them to turn away from their original destination.

Matt yelled for the posse to spread out, and get ready for Spangler's men; but his warning wasn't warranted; for what came riding out of the grove was a single rider. A female rider. The Marshal, along with the entire posse, stared in stunned silence at the woman riding toward them.

"Kitty?" Matt whispered her name, as though it were all part of a dream. But as she rode closer, he knew all too well, she was real. And…she was here. He gave Buck a kick and rode out to meet her. Only one person out of the group was brave enough to quickly follow. The rest of them followed suit, but stayed a safe distance behind. Confusion was running rampant among the group, like wildfire out of control.

Coco brought Kitty smoothly up beside Matt, while his eyes tried to get his mind to accept what was in front of him. The first obstacle was the fact that she was wearing a shirt, ten times too big for her. What happened to her clothes? What was once a neat plait, now had loose curls escaping all down the long red braid. She had scratches, as well as the definite pattern of strong hands around her neck, along with a wicked bruise forming on her cheek. Where did she get that gun? He didn't even own a Colt Walker.

He climbed down from Buck, just as Calleigh rode up beside him. Before she could dismount, Matt had reached his wife. Kitty could read the questions in his eyes, along with his fear, as he held up his arms for her to come down. Matt still couldn't speak, but he heard Calleigh's voice with his questions.

"Are you all right?" Calleigh jumped free of Belle and ran toward Coco, as Kitty slid into Matt's arms. Her questions were nonstop, leaving no time for answers. "Where are the kids? Did Spangler hit Jake's ranch?"

Kitty, where are your clothes? Whose gun is that?"

"CALLEIGH!" Matt shouted at the girl, as he pressed Kitty close to himself, "Let her talk!"

Kitty tried to reassure them both, as quickly as possible. "The children are fine. They're still out at the ranch with Jake." She watched the two of them look at each other, not with the relief she expected, but instead they seemed to share a look of anger.

Matt gripped her upper arms as he held her away from him, letting his eyes travel over her body. "What happened to you?"

"I went home to get some clothes and Bootsie. Hadley was crying an-"

" **You left the Worth ranch to go home to get a bear**! **Who did this to you!** " It was Calleigh, not Matt, that was screaming at her, but he was quick to join in, as his concerns were identical to his daughter's. His warning, of only seconds ago to let Kitty talk, was lost in the rush of fear that flooded through his body.

The remaining posse ventured closer. The angry voices broke into the peaceful quiet of the dusky eve, shattering the silence. Frank was quick to dismount, while the remaining three climbed down slowly. Cautiously. Festus and Newly knew how territorial both the Marshal and his daughter were, where Kitty was concerned. Thad was no fool either.

Frank Reardon, on the other hand, wasn't quite as cautious. Without realizing it, he was taking his life in his hands, when he climbed down from his horse and walked into the center of the Dillon family madness.

The situation sounded as though it were getting out of control; and to Frank, Kitty seemed to be completely outnumbered and definitely out shouted. He understood that both father and daughter were reacting out of fear, but he was hoping to quash the discord.

"Hey, we need to calm down." Frank spoke softly, as he infiltrated the small circle. "You two aren't giving her a chance to talk."

"Stay out of this Frank!" Matt's body stiffened as he looked at the intruder.

"I'm just trying to get everyone to calm down." He reached out, gently taking Kitty by the arm and began to pull her back toward himself.

When Matt felt her being pulled away, his hand instinctively tightened around her arm. Kitty knew he was about to react. She jerked back, trying to get his attention; but her naive defender misinterpreted her move, thinking that she wanted to be free of her husband's grip. Frank gave her arm a quick tug and Kitty ended up in his arms.

Calleigh froze, her blue eyes stretched wide, as she watched Frank pull Kitty into his arms...away from Matt.

She wasn't the only redhead in a state of shock. Both women, looked at Matt, both knowing what was coming next.

"Matt, let's ju-"

Matt's fist absorbed the rest of Frank's sentence. "You need to back off, Frank! Don't you ever step between us again!"

Frank had pulled himself back to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Is this because of that naked thing? I thought we settled that."

Calleigh was about to go into overload. She was still wired about Kitty's current circumstance, but Frank's reference to the _naked thing..._ could that be the secret he'd teased her about earlier? She looked at Kitty, but those blue eyes were still trying to get her husband's attention.

"Matt!" Flashbacks of Ollie Dobbs rushed at Kitty, as she stepped in front of her husband, to stop a second punch. Matt was not one to make the same mistake twice; he instantly dropped his arm to his side. As the adrenalin stopped flowing, she slumped forward and settled in Matt's arms, where she belonged. She looked up at him; and despite the fact that they stood in a circle of onlookers, they met in a kiss—a simple need to connect.

Matt's gaze was drawn back to her would-be protector, who now wandered closer to the smaller redhead. The two Marshals seemed to understand each other, without saying a word. Frank realized he had overstepped his bounds. What happened that first night was just a silly misunderstanding; but today, he'd stepped between a husband and wife when Matt thought his Kitty might be in danger. Frank made a mental note, not to get into that position again.

"Are you all right?" Matt whispered, for her ears only. With her face still buried in his chest, she nodded yes. After a few minutes, Kitty took a deep breath and stepped back.

"If you both will stop screaming at me, I will tell you what happened." Kitty, wrapped the tent size shirt tighter around her body. She stared up at the two angry faces. "Clay Rabkin took me back to the LadyK to get some things. One of Spangler's men was there and he shot Clay. I jumped on the boy and we wrestled; that's when...my clothes got ripped." Kitty began to lose steam at this point. "Ollie pulled him off of me before...before anything happened." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the remaining posse venture closure.

"Did you shoot him?" Matt was still shocked to see she had a gun.

"No," her voice dropped as she remembered Ollie's actions, "Ollie...uh...broke his neck." She swallowed hard before continuing. "I sent him back to Jake's with Clay. That's when I came out here to warn you."

"Warn us about what?" Finally, Calleigh was listening, instead of screaming.

"The boys you're chasing didn't rob the bank." Finally, she saw something besides anger looking back at her. "They hired some young sodbusters to pretend like they were robbers so that you all would chase them. Spangler's gang is taking over Dodge, while you're out here chasing your tails."

The rest of the posse gathered closer. Newly walked over, taking a stand beside his wife. "What do we do now, Matt?"

Matt looked to his friend. "Frank? You know this gang, have they done this before?"

Frank made a move forward, pulling the group in tighter. "Like I said, they act like it's all a game. That Deke, is smart and he didn't pick any dummies to ride with. When he duped those boys, he doubled his crew without really taking on any extra men. Like I said earlier, the first thing he usually does, is to take over the telegraph office."

"Will they cut the wires? " Newly placed his hands on Calleigh's shoulders.

"Could be; but Troxl knows how to run the telegraph. One thing's for sure, he'll have hostages to force us into surrendering."

Matt looked down at Kitty, "Did you hear anything about the town?"

"Well, what I told you about the school. Clay asked him why he wasn't with them and he said..." She stopped, knowing how upsetting the next words were going to be. "He said he had a choice of either the school, or the Marshal's wife and baby daughter." Kitty felt his hand slip protectively around her waist and ever so gently pull her closer to himself. "What happens when they find that boy's body? Will they know that you're aware of the ruse?"

"What did the boy look like?" Frank stepped closer to the Dillons.

"He was blonde, tall, thin...I swear he moved like a cat." Kitty shook her head in awe, as she reflected on the memory, "I was standing not more than three feet from him, looking right at him and I couldn't hear a thing."

"That would be Garren Stinner. I'm sure they will go looking for him, but there's no reason for them to think that whoever killed him knows about their plan to trick us with a bogus gang. Deke knows Garren would never have given up any information. Them boys, all of 'em, will die before they will turn on each other."

"You said before, that they send in an advance man," Matt said. "Where's he been?"

Frank was ashamed when he realized he hadn't made that part clear. "It's not a _man_ , it's a woman, Brayden Willows. Real pretty girl, but don't let that fool you. She is just as demented as the boys."

Calleigh had been quiet, still trying to process all the chaos that had just taken place. "So she's already in Dodge, then?" Frank answered her question with a shrug, indicating that it was possible. "What does she look like?"

"Brayden is about twenty-five; Kitty's' height and build, but she's got coal black hair. First time I seen her, she was taking my order at the Rustler's Café, in Miles City, Montana. I didn't realize 'til after they burned the town, that she had been a part of the gang." Frank reached over and cupped Calleigh's cheek in his hand. "She makes you look like angel."

Calleigh shook her head to break loose from his hand. "Why Uncle Frank, I _am_ an angel. Ask any of these guys."

Luckily, all three men were standing behind her and she couldn't see the collective rolling of eyes. "I know where this Willows woman is. She's Jonas' new clerk." Calleigh couldn't stop the disgusted look that crept onto her face. "I _knew_ there was something about her that was off." Her attention to the woman was set aside for a moment. "What about the school?"

"They're gonna hide behind a bunch of kids." Frank shook his head in disgust, then turned back to the Marshal "That answers the question about hostages. I could be wrong, but I'm thinking they'll try to bottleneck us on Front Street, when we ride in."

"That's what I was thinking, too." Matt's hand was still safeguarding his wife. "So how many men are we looking at then? Four, counting Deke?"

"I wouldn't count that woman out, after meeting her." Calleigh warned them. "Frank said she was as dangerous as the men. I believe that." As she looked at the faces surrounding her, she could see the dread in their eyes. Shooting a woman never set right with a decent man, but it sure wasn't going to be a problem for her. "I'll take care of her." Just as she suspected, if there were any objections, they kept it to themselves.

"Well, we're not going to go parading down Front Street." Matt nodded toward Newly, "You and Festus, take the school. Thad, the bank, Frank I know you can handle the telegraph office." Matt's gaze came to rest on his daughter. "Calleigh, I guess the mercantile is yours." He still had not relinquished his hold on Kitty. "I'm taking her back to Jake's. Give me a twenty minute start, and then head into town."

"What part er ya takin', Matthew?"

"I'm taking Front Street. If Deke Spangler wants me, I'm gonna be accommodating."

Now it was Kitty's turn to grab onto him. Her eyes said the same thing the others were saying aloud. They were all voicing their objections at the same time. "Whoa, listen to me!"

While Matt's attention stayed focused on his posse, his hand once again slipped back to Kitty's waist. "He's not gonna stop until we face each other and you all know that." No one could argue this point. "I'm counting on you all to get those back shooters out of the way."

Matt walked Kitty back toward Coco, but continued to walk past the brown quarter horse. No one in the posse was surprised when he walked up to Buck and lifted Kitty to the saddle, then climbed up behind her. They both knew what could happen when he faced Deke. There was always that chance…that this was the last time they would be together.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11 - Jake Worth's Ranch

**Man Up**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Jake Worth's Ranch**

Matt passed by the guards Jake had posted at the front gate. He released Coco's reins, letting her follow him up to the main house. Buck stopped beside the quarter horse; Matt climbed down and then helped Kitty to the ground. He heard the front door open behind him and could hear the sound of more than one person stepping out onto the wooden porch.

Jake was the first to reach them. The white-haired man's face bore witness to the worry that had plagued him. "Kitty, my God we've been worried sick about you! Are you alright? Clay told me what happened."

Kitty stepped in front of Matt, taking Jake's calloused hands in her own. "I'm fine, I'm so sorry, Jake. Is Clay-"

"Clay is right here, little lady!" The ruddy-faced man was moving just a little slower than usual, but he was moving. The bandage wrapped around his head was evidence of the shooting. Kitty pulled away from both Matt and Jake, to rush over to the man that had served as her bodyguard. Clay held her like a long lost child, as he looked over her shoulder at the Marshal. Matt could see the shame in the older man's eyes, for failing to protect Kitty. "Did she tell you what she did?"

Matt's brow furrowed, as he pondered Clay's question. "What she did?" He stepped forward, taking a closer look at his wife. "No, I guess I'm in the dark here."

"That guy had me cold, Matt. Snuck right up behind me, slick as can be. I never heard a thing. He only got off one shot, thanks to her, but it was enough to knock me senseless. All I could do was lay there, watching that little lady save us both. Your wife came tearing through that door, screaming like a banshee. She jumped on that guy's back, just a clawing and biting." Clay grinned at the recollection. "I swear, I've never seen anything like it. I thought she had him, until he slammed her head into the wall. That slowed her down, but even then, she wouldn't give up."

"Clay..."

The injured man could tell by the soft, pleading tone, that Kitty was embarrassed by his praise. "No. Now Kitty, he needs to know what his wife is capable of doing." His smile faded slightly, as he thought about the end of the free-for-all. "He was about to get the best of her, when Ollie stepped in to saved us both."

"Hello, Miss Kitty. Are you alright now?" The grizzly man, again fully attired in a slightly snug shirt, now stood behind Clay. He offered a helping hand to the man, in Clay's weakened condition.

"I'm fine, Ollie. Thank you again for saving my life." Once more, she stepped forward to place a kiss on his cheek.

"She fought him real good, Marshal. You'd be proud." Ollie's expression never seemed to change. He always wore a simple smile and spoke in a quiet, straightforward manner. A man of his word, he had given up drinking altogether after the infamous punch incident.

For a brief moment, Matt forgot that he was about to face a gang of outlaws. "Ollie, it seems like I'm always thanking you for saving my wife. I don't know how to ever repay you. Actually, I'm going to ask for one more favor. We could use another hand in this fight in town. Would you be willing to help us?"

"You need me, Marshal?" Matt nodded, confirming his request. "Mr. Clay, will you be alright?" When Kitty sent Ollie to care for Clay Rabkin, the burly Bear thought his place was by the injured man's side, until he was completely well.

"I'll be fine, Ollie. You go with the Marshal." Clay gave the big man a grateful pat on the shoulder and sent him on his way to get his horse. When he turned back around, he saw the look that was binding the Marshal to his wife. "Jake, why don't we go on back in the house and let them say good-bye. I believe that Hadley is expecting us to play 'up' for a while."

Matt watched the two men disappear back into the house. He turned Kitty around, pulling her into his arms. "A banshee?" He looked into her eyes, her big blue eyes. Before the tears could overtake her, he pulled her up into his arms, his breath warm on her face as his mouth brushed against her ear. "I have to go Kitten." She nodded, but was unable to answer. "God, I love you so much." His mouth came down on hers. When they finally parted, he held her face in his hands, the pads of his thumbs wiping away the errant tears. "We'll discuss the banshee thing when I get back." He forced a smile and she tried to match his attempt, to ease the situation.

"When you get back." She made it sound like a promise.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12 - The School

**Man Up**

 **Chapter 12**

 **The School**

Fane followed Brayden's directions and rode past the Bull's Head, down a dirt path, toward the wooded area. Just as she said, there was the schoolhouse.

As he neared, he could hear voices, loud voices, coming from the small wooden structure. He didn't remember school being that noisy. He tied his horse to a nearby tree and started across the grassy area leading up to the windows on the side of the building. Fane peered into the room, making sure it was clear, then stepped around to the door.

It was odd that the screaming stopped when he burst through the door, instead of starting. His gun was in his hand, but he wasn't actually pointing it at anyone in particular. Fane looked at the frightened faces, none of which seemed old enough to be the teacher. He walked around the room, finally tapping Sela Bishop on the head with the barrel of his gun. "Where's the teacher?"

The little blonde-haired girl was too afraid to look up. Her voice quivered, as she tried to answer, "Miss Tyson...she went...she went-" Fane was getting irritated, because this was not a part of the plan.

He smacked the girl's cheek with the gun, "She went where!"

Race Kendel was a year younger and a head shorter than Sela, but for all of his nine years, he was not going to stand by and watch the _woman_ he loved be hurt! He stood up from his desk, placing himself between Fane and Sela. "Miss Tyson had to take Bo to Doc Adams. He got hurt at recess."

Fane pulled back, actually impressed with the audacity of the little boy; not so impressed, that he wouldn't shoot him when this was over, but...impressed nevertheless. "No teacher, huh?" He glanced around at the other dozen faces in the room. "So, that's why all the screaming was going on when I came in. I'll bet she left someone in charge, who was it?"

Abigail Rodgers slowly stood at her desk. She was all of fourteen, which made her the oldest in the class and the one best suited to take Miss Tyson's place. Abby, as she was called, was normally a very outgoing young girl, but right at this moment, she was too terrified to speak. One of her braids had come partially undone and lay across her shoulder, barely clinging to the ribbon that had held it in place. "I...I am."

"Hmm." Fane took a breath, blowing it out slowly, "Well, this just isn't your lucky day." Never one to go against Deke's orders, he turned his gun toward the young girl and fired. Instead of screaming, a unified gasp hit the air and the room was shrouded in silence. A tense, terrified silence.

"Now, do we all understand each other here?" He looked around the room, meeting one set of wide eyes after another. "I don't want to hear a sound out of any of you."

 **GunsmokeGunsmokeGunsmokeGunsmoke**

Newly and Festus circled back behind the schoolhouse. "We need to come in from opposite sides. Do you think one of them is in there?" Before they were able to move any closer, a shot was heard from inside the school.

Immediately, guns were drawn. Festus motioned for Newly to go around the building. He waited for Newly to cross back into the trees and make his way to other side of the school. Again, with a motion of his head and gun, Festus let the deputy know that he was going toward the front door.

Festus was just sprinting past the swings, when the front door flew open and Fane Spangler stood in the doorway, with Race Kendal as a shield. "Did you think I didn't see you sneaking across the yard! Who do you think you're messing with here?"

The lilac bushes that Clara Tyson had planted when she first came to teach at Dodge, some fifteen years ago, gave Newly the cover needed, as he edged his way alongside the building. When he came to the window, he intended nothing more than a quick glance as he passed by, but what he saw caused him to freeze. Ten children, stood paralyzed with fear. Their little faces white, their eyes wide and mouths closed tight, as they stood around their classmate's body; Abby lay in front of them, the red stain on the front of her dress spreading, until it slowly spilled over onto the wooden floor.

He could hear Fane taunting Festus and it was obvious by his words, that he was unaware that the man he was facing wasn't alone. Newly continued to work his way to the end of the building. Festus stood just far enough to the west side, that he could see the deputy closing in on Fane.

"So, yur hidin' behind that there little youngin, are ya? That how ya show me how tuff ya er?"

"I don't need to show you anything, you scruffy bastard! Why don't you just throw that gun down?"

"'Fraid to shoot a growd up man, are ya?" Festus could see that Newly was at the edge of the school, close enough to reach out and touch the man, but the boy was still in danger. The hill man knew that he had to get Spangler's gun off of the boy and onto himself. He knew he only had one option; Festus dropped his gun and took another step toward them. "What cha doin' clear out here, anyways?"

"What does it look like I'm doing! Kids make pretty good cover." His grin was malicious and without humor.

"I'd tell you to remember the name Spangler, but you're not going to live long enough. See, my brother plans for everything." Fane laughed, as he raised his Colt Walker, aiming for the scruffy intruder.

There wasn't even time for him to cock the gun, before Newly whipped around the corner, the barrel of his gun finding its resting place on Fane's temple. "Did your brother plan on this!" The memory of Abby's body was burning in the deputy's mind. There could have been another choice, but not for Newly O'Brian. Not on this day. Not for this man. Newly squeezed the trigger and grabbed Race, pulling him to safety.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Final Stage

**Man Up**

 **Chapter 13**

 **The Final Stage**

Frank walked down the back street to get to the telegraph office. At the end of the street, he saw the faded red lettering on the giant glass window: 'Dodge City Telegraoh'. His eyes narrowed as he read the word again. Everyone in Dodge knew that the bottom of the 'p' in telegraph, had peeled off years ago; but to a newcomer, it required a second glance.

When he reached the small building, he peered through the window. The building faced east, so not much of the afternoon sun made its way to the back of the office. The large, oil lamp sat on the corner of the battered desk, behind the counter. Its flame had been turned down, leaving the room defenseless against the shadows, but it was still bright enough to see that the space was empty. Frank felt his heart beat a touch faster as he went inside, hoping not to find the operator already dead. Just as Reardon was about to step inside, the back door opened and a stream of light rushed into the room, bringing Barney with it.

Not being a resident of Dodge, Frank wasn't on a first name basis with the operator, but he did recognize the face. "You, uh...are the operator?"

"Frank Reardon, isn't it?" Obviously, the operator remembered the Marshal, but could see the somewhat embarrassed look on the other man's face. He introduced himself to ease the man's discomfort. "Barney Danches, I've seen you with Marshal Dillon. Aren't you a U.S. Marshal too?"

Yeah. Montana Territory. We're expecting trouble here, Barney. Deke Spangler's gang is on their way. One of the first things he always does, is take over the telegraph office."

Barney poured himself a cup of coffee and offered one to Frank. "I'm afraid they would be wasting their time." He put the pot back on the stove when the Marshal turned down his offer.

"What do you mean?"

"The telegram is down. Has been for about a half-an-hour. I was going to tell the Marshal, but I haven't been able to find him." Barney sat down at his desk, sipping his coffee, while he stared at the silent telegraph equipment.

"You need to lock up and go home." Frank looked at the older man, knowing how lucky he was that Spangler must have decided to cut the wires, as opposed to killing the operator. "Where are the wires—south of town? East? Which end?"

"Well, they run east-to-west; but I can't just leave. The lines usually come back up. Some animal is probably leaning against it...or knocked a pole down."

Frank walked over to the desk, "Not this time Barney. I can guarantee, the lines have been cut. You could be in danger, so... Matt would want you to go home." Barney was a loyal employee, but he wasn't a hero. If this lawman told him to close up, he was going to follow orders.

As soon as Barney locked up the office, he said good night to the Montana Marshal and hurried home. Frank took a moment to plan his next move. He decided to start at the west side, but since he was going clear out to the edge of town, he figured it would be quicker to ride. It was a short walk from the telegraph office, to the jail, where he'd left his horse.

 **Spangler Gang: Troxl**

Troxl slipped his knife back into his sheath and began to climb down the pole. He had barely dropped down two feet, when something caught his attention. From this position, he could see half the town; and what he saw now, truly interested him. At first, all he saw was a small, white house that could use a fresh coat of paint. However, upon closer inspection, when he looked into the back yard of the small domain, was a lovely young lady. She was sitting on a blanket, playing with a baby.

This town was going to be so easy to take, he figured he could spare a little time for himself. His foot had just slipped down to the next peg when something else caught his eye—not as pretty as the young lady, but just as interesting. A face he knew, a face that had been following him. Reardon! That damned Marshal! Troxl braced himself against the pole, waiting until he had the lawman in his sights...and pulled the trigger.

 **Posse: Frank & Ollie**

Matt neared Dodge and pulled back the reins, signaling Buck to stop. He motioned for Ollie to come closer. "I want you to go that way, look for Frank. He was going to the telegraph office."

"I should stay with you, Marshal. I know...she would want me to." As usual, his words were fairly monotone; his smile uncomplicated. Matt smiled. He knew that Bear's concern really wasn't as much for him, as for his wife's happiness. With all of the interaction between the big man and Kitty, he had developed an allegiance to her. Not only had Ollie saved her life—more than once—but she had been his biggest defender when Matt was trying to send him to jail.

Matt adjusted his hat, pushing it back on his head. "I'm sure you're right, but I have to do this alone. I'm counting on you to help me, by helping Frank."

Ollie nodded, his eyes still had that unsure look, but he would never disobey an order. "Find Frank. Yes sir." He tugged at the reins, pulling his horse toward the outskirts of town.

Frank lay in the middle of the road, face down in the dirt. The shot had come from somewhere up above, without warning. Huge hands grabbed him by the shoulders and gently rolled him over. Ollie looked at the man he was supposed to find. The unconscious man's face was covered in blood, but he was still breathing. The big man pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and tried to clean some of the blood away in order to get to the wound. Frank moaned and tried to move, but Ollie held him down. "You need to be still. Let me see this."

The Montana Marshal decided not to fight the man tending his wounds. Partially because he knew Bear could break him in half. Of course, the fact that he was too weak to sit up, helped sway his decision. When he heard the sound of fabric ripping, he opened one eye, to discover his rescuer had torn a long strip from his gigantic shirt.

"You're a lucky man. Like Mr. Clay." Ollie folded a part of the torn piece into a pad-like bandage, placing it on the open flesh. Then he took the piece that remained and wrapped it around the other man's head, to hold the pad in place.

"Mr. Clay?"

"Mr. Clay got shot, like you. The head bleeds a lot, but you guys were lucky. It just kind of sliced the skin." Bear studied his handiwork. "Pretty deep though. You'll need stitches. Little Doc can do that for you."

"Thank you, Ollie. I'll have her do that, as soon as we're done here." Once Ollie had stopped the bleeding and had it somewhat cleaned up, Frank tried to sit up. He was pretty woozy at first, but the big man helped him over to a stump. Ollie let him be until his strength started to return. "I'm not going to be much help. You probably should go back to Matt."

"Nope. He told me to find you. Now, I need to find the man that shot you. Can you ride if I help you?"

Frank stood up; he wasn't feeling nearly as bad as he should be. He remembered hearing a sound and turning his head. If he hadn't, that bullet would have gone right between his eyes. A shiver trickled down his spine at the realization of how close it had come. Ollie helped him up onto the horse and they started together toward the edge of town.

 **Spangler Gang: Torie**

Torie looked around the street, to make sure no one was around, before going in to the bank. When he stepped inside, all he could see was an older man in the back office. The man was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. The way his shoulders were shaking, Torie thought he might be crying. Why wouldn't he cry, his teller was dead and his bank had been cleaned out. Without making a sound, he retrieved the bags that Brayden had hidden in the metal trash cans by the front door, and then backed out onto the boardwalk.

Thad was on his way to the bank, when he saw a short, slightly chubby man, backing out, carrying several bank bags. He slipped around the side of the bank that headed toward the alley. With his extraordinarily long legs, the young Marshal had crossed the street in only a few steps. He drew his gun as he crept down the alley. When he got to the back of the bank, he saw the man stuffing the bags into his saddlebags.

"Hold it, right there." Thad stood up straight, as he stepped away from the building. "Just drop your gun. It's all over."

Torie stood motionless, every muscle frozen in place. Deke would kill him if he gave up. His only chance was to make a sudden move and hopefully catch the deputy by surprise. It was a bad plan going in; ending up pretty much the way Torie knew it would. With his gun cocked and ready, he whirled around to face his captor.

Thad couldn't believe the young man had tried to draw on him, when he already had his gun out. He watched the would-be robber absorb the bullet to his torso and fall to the ground. There was a brief cry, then silence. The young lawman wondered if he would ever understand these guys. He walked over and picked up the bags that this guy thought were worth dying for.

 **Spangler Gang: Troxl**

Marianne Whisley talked to her son as she spread the blanket on the ground. It was such a beautiful day; she thought her eight-month-old would enjoy the time outside. He rolled over onto his belly, giggling at his momma, when she teased him with a ball. His hands and feet kicked wildly in the air, as though he were swimming. The boy stopped, his small face suddenly serious, and he began to struggle to pull himself up onto his knees. She held her hands to her face, holding her breath while she watched her son accomplish such a task.

Miles grinned, as his momma clapped her hands, cheering him on as he rocked back and forth on his hands and knees. Before she could congratulate him, she heard a man's voice coming from behind her.

"That's pretty impressive. How old is he?" Troxl stepped closer to the mother and son.

Marianne grabbed up her son and backed toward the house. "He's eight months." Miles stared at the man that had interrupted his fun. "What do you want, mister?" Even though she asked the question, she could tell by the look in his eyes, exactly what he wanted. Her mind raced for a way out. Brin was working out at the Carthage farm and wouldn't be back until evening. She lived too far out for anyone from town to hear her scream. Marianne looked at her son, then back to Troxl. There was no fight in her voice, but she wasn't begging either. "Can I take him inside and put him in his crib?"

Troxl looked toward the small white house. "No, I don't think so. He'd be just fine on that blanket." He let his fingers play along the handle of his gun. "Course, if you think he's gonna be trouble-"

"NO! No, He'll be fine." She hugged the baby to her, while dragging the blanket over closer to the house. "I love you sweet baby boy. You be quiet now." This man may take her body, but he was not going to take her tears. She would not cry for this monster. Settling the boy on the blanket with his ball, she then walked back to Troxl.

He grabbed her to himself forcing his mouth on hers. Instinct caused her to struggle, but he pulled away long enough to take the back of his hand across her mouth. "Just settle down." Troxl whispered. "This isn't going to hurt a bit. You'll probably enjoy it."

To the young mother, it felt like his hands were everywhere. Pulling, Tearing. Hurting. He ripped away the cotton underthings that were her last defense. Troxl pushed her to the ground and Marianne closed her eyes when she saw him begin to unbutton his pants. He made a gurgling sound that she didn't recognize, but was too afraid to look. The attacker's body dropped down beside her, but in the same instant, she was being pulled away from him. Afraid or not, she had to see what was happening. Her mind had trouble sorting out what her eyes were showing her. The biggest, hairiest man she had ever seen, was holding her arm. The man in black was lying on the ground. From the angle he was laying, Marianne was sure his neck was broken.

The big man nodded toward the little boy. "Probably should get your son." He released her arm and she ran toward the house. Frank took his time, his steps still a might wobbly, as he walked up to stand beside Ollie. "That's the same thing I did to that other fella that hurt Miss Kitty. These are not nice men, Mr. Reardon."

"I think it would be okay if you were to call me Frank." He looked down at the lifeless body "You're like a one man army against the Spangler boys, Ollie. You've done in two days what I've been trying to do for six months." Frank looked around for Troxl's horse. "Why don't you tie him to his horse, get him out of this young lady's yard." Ollie nodded and lumbered off to follow instructions.

Marianne wrapped the blanket around her half-naked body as she held the boy tight against her breasts. She walked over to the two men, just as the bigger one was returning from removing Troxl. What she refused to give to the dead man she was freely offering to Ollie, as her tears flowed.

"Are you both all right, ma'am?"

"Yes," she clung tighter to her son, "I don't know how to thank you." Tears rolled down her face as she looked up into the giant man's face. "Both of you."

Frank momentarily forgot about his injury, when he shook his head. A move he soon regretted. "It was all this big guy's doing. As a matter of fact, he saved my life too." He turned back to Ollie. "If she's okay, we need to get back to Front Street."

 **Spangler Gang: Brayden**

Calleigh stood in the alley between Jonas' store and the Maynard Feed & Grain. She watched the man leave the store, and then stop long enough to light a cigar. Call it woman's intuition, call it a hunch, but Calleigh knew the man was Deke Spangler. He was a perfect fit to everything Frank had described. Of course, he had been in the store talking to Brayden.

The Marshal's daughter watched Spangler lean against the post with his back to her. She could kill him, right now, before he was able to harm one more person and before he could face her dad. Calleigh moved her hand away from the handle of her gun. Matt Dillon's daughter would not sink to Spangler's level. She watched him step down from the porch and cross the street. His arrogant gait only infuriating her more. Once he was heading toward the jail, she slipped around the corner of the building and stepped inside the store.

"Calleigh? Did you hear about the bank being robbed? Is that why you're wearing your guns?" Jonas was caught by surprise, seeing the girl's rarely worn weapons. He was also torn between his confusion and the need to keep fussing over his new clerk. "Dayna, you can go in the back to rest if you want. I can wait on Calleigh."

"Actually, Mr. Jonas, I would rather Dayna waited on me." She flashed a smile to the clueless storekeeper. Brayden on the other hand knew exactly what was about to happen. "Oh, I'm sorry; would you rather be called Brayden?"

"Brayden?" Jonas walked from behind the counter. He stepped up beside his employee, exactly where Calleigh did not want him to be. Before she could stop it, Brayden had her arm around the old man's neck and her .45 at his throat. She had slipped it from her reticule, into her pocket, as soon as Calleigh stepped into the store.

"What's happening here? Dayna, what are you doing?" Wilbur Jonas was absolutely oblivious.

"Please shut up, Mr. Jonas. I think Dr. O'Brian and I have things to discuss." He fell silent, looking at Calleigh with pleading eyes, that were tearing up from fear and humiliation.

"I saw your... _man…_ leaving a few minutes ago." Calleigh, of course, had drawn her gun the instant Brayden moved, but she was careful of Jonas' safety. Even as the woman held the weapon pressed against the old man's head, Calleigh was sure she could take the miscreant down. It would only take a second's hesitation on the clerk's part.

"He _is_ my man. Nice of you to notice. I met _your_ husband yesterday." Brayden was cold as ice. Not a trace of tension in her voice or actions. "Did you like the locket?"

"Loved it. Love him too." She added the last part with a touch of cockiness. "Of course, you wouldn't understand loving a _real_ man, would you?" Calleigh was just as cool as her adversary. "I hear your man likes to pick up _samples_ as you all travel." Frank had mentioned that Deke had a definite eye for the ladies. For the first time, Brayden flinched.

"He is too much man for one woman."

Calleigh offered a half smile along with a condescending wink. "Maybe you're just not the _one_ woman." She had maintained her weapon, which was still focused on Brayden. The Marshal's daughter remembered what her father would want. Although it galled her to do so, she offered an out to the woman. "You know, he's not worth dying for. If you put that gun down, you will get a fair trial."

"I'm not going to need a trial. Deke is going to kill your dad and then we're leaving this town with the bank's money."

"No." Her tone was flat, no nonsense "That's just not going to happen. Unless you give up, you're not leaving this store alive. I'll put a bullet in your brain before you can pull that trigger." The only sound in the room was a helpless whimper from Wilbur Jonas. "What's it going to be?"

One thing Calleigh knew was how to read her opponent. She saw that glint in Brayden's eye and knew it was time. Only one shot rang out. Only one woman fell to the floor.

Calleigh rushed to help Jonas before he, too, fell beside the dead woman. "Are you alright, Mr. Jonas?"

"I...I...I..." He didn't understand the words said to him, anymore than he could speak them.

"It's okay." Calleigh helped him to the chair he had offered to his clerk earlier. "I need to go; will you be okay?'

"I'll be okay." Jonas mumbled. His lids seemed exceptionally sluggish, as they raked over his glazed eyes—not really seeing the woman that had saved his life.

 **Spangler Gang: Deke**

Matt had stopped by the jail, as it was the prearranged meeting place. He hadn't taken more than two steps inside, when he heard his name being called from outside.

"Dillon!"

He stepped out onto the boardwalk. "You must be Spangler." There was no fear in his voice, only recognition.

"I am." The man stepped down from the boardwalk and made his way to the center of Front Street. "So, you've heard of me?"

Matt released an internal sigh, "I have. This is not necessary. You can give yourself up, you know."

Spangler's face was a smooth blend of arrogance and scorn. "Why would I do that? My men have taken your town. We have the school, Dillon. All those innocent kids..."

As the imperious gunslinger began his walk down the gauntlet, Matt Dillon's posse began to surface along the route. With each disruption, Spangler's world became smaller and smaller.

Newly stepped out from the alley between the Long Branch and Doc's office with Festus close behind. "That's not quite accurate," he yelled. "Your brother is dead. The kids are safe."

The arrogance faded from Spangler's face and was replaced with an icy stare. His eyes stayed fixed on Dillon.

"You'll regret that. That was my baby brother!" He continued to step toward Matt, when two more figures appeared on his right.

With Ollie's help, Frank limped out from between Moss Grimmick's and the blacksmith shop. "Well, then you're not going to like this news at all." Frank relied on his usual lazy cadence to annoy Spangler. "This big guy here, he killed your other brother and one of the Stinner twins. Guess this just isn't your day!" Frank chuckled under his breath, "At least not your brothers' day."

Matt wanted to smile, but his eyes were still locked with Deke's. He couldn't afford to show any emotion. "Still want to do this?"

Spangler's face was bone white, but his eyes bore into Matt with a renewed sense of vengeance. "Are they going to shoot me in the back if I kill you?"

"They won't touch you. We don't operate that way."

Something landed at Deke's feet and for the first time since he stepped into the center of Front Street, he let his eyes drop, but only for a second... "Your friend died for those." Thad called to him in a harsh tone.

One last voice called out from behind Spangler. It was a feminine voice and it was walking closer. Deke could tell when she stopped; she was only a few feet from his left side. "You'll be traveling alone. I'm afraid your girlfriend has a...headache…and won't be fit for traveling." Calleigh took another step and whispered for his ears only, "You're all alone Deke."

Spangler's face exploded into a red sea of rage. He screamed Dillon's name. In a final attempt at revenge, he pulled his gun. Two shots were fired. The last of Spangler's gang fell dead.

Calleigh was instantly at Matt's side. Unlike Spangler's gang, Matt's crew began to draw closer, forming a tight, safe circle around their Marshal.

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14 - After Shock

**Man Up**

 **Chapter 14**

 **After Shock**

Calleigh walked out of the water closet with a sigh of relief. "I needed that, to get the Spangler stink off of me."

She toweled her hair one more time and the damp curls stretched down across her shoulders. "I thought you were going to join me? What happened?" Her half giggle stopped. She dropped her hands, the towel still hanging from her fingers. "Newly?"

He was too close in proximity not to have heard. She could tell, his body was there but _her_ Newly was somewhere far away. Calleigh tossed the towel onto the bed and sat down beside him. She reached over, gently taking his hand and caressing it between hers. "Newly, sweetheart. What's the matter?"

Newly turned; his eyes glazed over from troubling thoughts. Slowly, his wife's concerned face began to materialize in front of him. He blinked several times to bring the present closer and push the past away.

"Calleigh?"

He said her name as though he was surprised to see her. Her smile was followed by a nervous laugh, "Were you expecting someone else?"

The young deputy shook his head; finally, a smile of recognition appeared. He wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close. When he found her lips, it was more from need than desire. Finally, they pulled apart, and Newly felt stronger, ready to talk.

"I shot that man today, Calleigh, but, I didn't have to."

She looked into his eyes, his soft brown eyes. There were a thousand questions she could ask, but she remained silent, letting him unburden his heart. "It wasn't a wrong that I did, but it was still..." He held her hands between his own and stared into her soul. "All I could see was Abby Rogers' little body, lying bloody and still from what that man did to her, for no reason. I wanted him dead, Calleigh."

Calleigh slipped from the bed and dropped to her knees in front of her husband, desperately wanting to take this pain from him. "Newly, there is a lot of evil in this world. Sometimes it touches us in a way that reveals how ugly it really is. Today, that evil touched you." She held his face in her hands. "But you will never surrender to it, or become a part of it. You will always fight for the Abby Rogers of this world and you will always cry for those who are wronged. That...Newly O'Brian, is why I love you so much."

Newly was caught in the gaze of a love so strong it scared him at times, but he could never survive without it. A real smile—faint, but genuine—forced its way onto his lips. "I think there's still some dirt on your face; maybe you need another bath."

Calleigh grinned as she rose to her feet, pulling Newly up with her. "Maybe I _could_ use one more dip..."

 **LadyKLadyKLadyKLadyKLadyKLadyK**

It seemed to take forever to get the kids asleep. Cooper couldn't stop talking about Pete and Nip. Jake Worth had assigned the boy's safety to two of his most trusted ranch hands. Both men went out of their way to keep the Dillon boy occupied and unaware of the danger surrounding him.

Since this was mostly _man talk_ —after all, Kitty had been at the ranch as well—she kissed the boy and left him to finish sharing the exciting details with Matt.

"They were _so_ great, Daddy! Nip let me ride with him to round up the stray calf that got loose." Cooper kept rising up, as Matt kept trying to tuck him in. "Can I ride with you sometime?"

"I can always use an experienced man." Matt tried again to fold the covers neatly across Cooper's chest. "I was wondering if you were ever going to want to come back to the LadyK. Sounds like Jake's place is pretty special."

"Daddy..." The single word was spoken with such a weary tone. "You know I would never leave you and momma." Cooper wiggled down into the mattress and out of habit, reached up, fingering the edge of the cast metal piece on Matt's shirt. "I heard Mr. Clay talking to Mr. Jake. He said momma saved his life." The boy took his eyes from the badge and blue met blue. "Is she a hero too, like you and Calleigh?"

"Son, your momma is more of hero than either of us will ever be. She is the strongest woman I know."

"Stronger than you?!" his eyes grew wide at the very thought of anyone stronger than his daddy. "But she's a girl." Cooper fought the yawn that was bringing slumber closer. "Is Hadley going to be strong like them?" He closed his eyes surrendering to the sleep. "Cause she's real hard to make behave now."

Matt smiled, completely agreeing with his son's assessment. Matt was tucking the covers back into place when he heard the noise from the doorway.

"Psst." Kitty was peeking around the edge of the door. "Is he asleep?" She whispered.

He nodded and rose from the bed careful not to awaken the boy. "What do you need?"

Kitty laid her hands on the smooth, muscular surface. "Hadley won't go to sleep without a kiss." She took a step back allowing him to leave Cooper's room. "I'll be waiting for you in our room." Whatever her smile left unsaid, the look in her eyes and the lingering touch to his chest, completed.

 **LadyKLadyKLadyKLadyKLadyK**

Matt closed the bedroom door behind him as he walked into the room. Kitty was in his arms before his hand had left the knob. Their kiss had all the passion these last few days had built up. When they finally parted, two voices in unison cried breathlessly, "I was so worried about you!"

The words spoken in concert gave them a momentary pause, as they smiled at each other. "Great minds." Kitty whispered.

"When I saw Calleigh and Newly riding in to Jake's..." Her eyes again filled with tears. "I didn't see you behind them at first..." The memory was too hard for her bear.

"Hey, I'm here. Everyone is okay." He rained kisses across her face. "I keep thinking about you and Garren Stinner, the things he had done to other women." Matt's breath was warm on her face, as his lips brushed softly when he spoke, "Oh, Kitty, please don't ever do something like that again." The thought caused him to hold her tighter.

Their lips remained locked, while they pulled and tugged at the cumbersome garments, until they stood skin-to-skin. Kitty backed toward the bed, pulling Matt with her, until they fell, landing with a thud. His lips wandered hungrily down her neck, as his hands slid down the smooth curve of her body, the feel of her satin skin warm against his fingers. A throbbing ache possessed his body as he pulled her closer to him.

His tongue found solace once again in the sweetness of her mouth, while his fingers probed deeply into the warm, moist place he longed to be. Strong, fingers reached farther, converting her whimpering into a guttural cry of pleasure. Kitty had become like a fine instrument, responding to his touch in perfect harmony. Matt played her like a gifted musician, never missing a beat until the final note sounded.

Like a sleeping beast, Matt's desire had waited, but now it was awake and demanding to be fed. Raising himself up, so that his massive physique loomed over her delicate form, completed the gothic image that symbolized his ravenous need. He did not devour her savagely, but invaded her slowly, in a gentle, but powerful thrust. Penetrating so deep, it evoked a gasp from each of them. For a moment, he was still, savoring the sweet taste of his prey; but soon he became restless. Matt relinquished control to his desire and his movements intensified. Kitty's body was the perfect hostess. Warm. Willing. Eager.

Suddenly, nature took control of them both, as Matt lunged forward, a white heat searing through his body like a Nova, increasing its intensity as it traveled. Again, he cried out her name, but she was beyond hearing. She too had fallen into an abyss of sheer ecstasy.

Exhausted but sated, he fell beside her. The silence of the room was broken only with the sound of two bodies each searching for that elusive breath. It was the low rumbling of his laugh that prompted her to look up into his face. "Private joke?"

Matt slipped his arm beneath her, pulling Kitty closer. "I always thought that somewhere there was a bullet with my name on it."

He paused long enough to place a kiss to her temple. "Now, I'm thinking instead, that someday your lovin' is going to kill me; and that would be... a most wonderful way to go."

 **FIN**


End file.
